Breakeven
by Siekavizza
Summary: ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer, cuando la mejor parte de mi fuiste siempre tu? ...Un ataque químico a la República de Turquía, desata una cacería por parte de la BSAA contra un grupo radical llamado Breakeven; (Chris&Jill / Piers&Cali / Leon&Claire / Jake&Sherry)
1. Ataque

**Breakeven**

* * *

_Este fic esta basado enteramente después de los acontecimientos de Resident Evil 6, a estas alturas creo que muchos ya lo jugaron, yo lo terminé hace como dos meses, pero hasta ahora me atrevo a subirles este fic._

_Casi todo será igual, a excepción de que Piers Nivans no murió en la Campaña de Chris._

_Espero les guste, cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida, y publicaré todos los sábados._

_Besos._

* * *

**~Ataque~**

Bağcılar, Estambul (Turquía)

Lunes, 9 Febrero 2015

Eran aproximadamente las doce del mediodía, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo irradiando un calor casi asfixiante, el inmenso mercado mayorista de productos secos de la ciudad, parecía un horno precalentado a más de 300 grados °F, se podía ver a las personas abanicarse con la mano, cartones viejos, o con cualquier utensilio que tuviesen a la mano, el vapor subía y se perdía en lo alto del cielo, dando la impresión a lo lejos que todo aquello se convertía en un espejismo como los de los desiertos. Los múltiples puestos de avellana, castañas, semillas de calabaza, sésamo, higos secos entre muchísima otra variedad de frutos secos; se vendían con esmero y algarabía sobre todo por los vendedores más astutos y especialistas en captar la atención de las multitudes, que se conglomeraban desde tempranas horas de la mañana, hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando las luces de la ciudad se encendían, y el manto de la noche oscurecía el cielo, que poco a poco se adornaba de pequeñas lucecitas blancas.

Los puestos, tenían improvisadas coberturas tanto por encima, como en los costados, algunos de madera rústicamente talladas, o plásticos gruesos cortados de manera poco convencional, y en otros casos muy esporádicos los vendedores hacían uso de ingeniosos sistemas de tableros donde colocaban sus mercancía, ofreciendo precios de diferente índole, compitiendo con los demás, para conseguir mejores ofertas de compra y venta, el lugar llevaba muy bien puesto su nombre de Mercado.

En varios puntos estratégicos se encontraba la policía uniformada local; mirando hacia todos lados, se movían entre la multitud, con cierta cautela, con las manos muy cerca de sus armas reglamentarias, entre el caos y el bullicio, nadie parecía percatarse de lo que realmente estaba aconteciendo en el lugar. En una de las esquinas, se encontraba una persona de pie, vestida con una sudadera color negra, la capucha cubría parcialmente su rostro, se podían ver dos brillantes ojos color ámbar que se movían sigilosamente por todo el lugar, su mano derecha empuñaba una pietro beretta color plateado y negro, que escondía dentro del bolsillo de su atuendo, con el dedo en el gatillo, presto para cualquier invasión a su espacio personal. Los agentes se iban acercando poco a poco, mientras eran guiados por la Central de Policía de la Ciudad de Estambul. El personaje pretendía camuflarse entre la gente y perderse entre los puestos más allá de donde las personas se encontraban en esos momentos, un sudor perlado corría por su sien y en su cuello se podía notar su respirar agitado, dando a demostrar que la persecución hacía iniciado unas horas atrás.

Un intercomunicador enganchado a su oído izquierdo, servía momentáneamente como una improvisada radio, que interceptaba los movimientos y comunicación entre la estación de policía y los guardianes del orden de la Ciudad.

…Central hemos perdido al objetivo…

…Aquí central, hemos detectado el movimiento a cinco metros de la fuente del Ángel, muévanse con cautela, el objetivo está armado y es peligroso…

…Entendido Central, cambio y fuera.

Al escuchar atentamente los movimientos de los uniformados, intentó tomar caminos opuesto, o alejados de la multitud, si se armaba un tiroteo en el lugar, podría convertirse en una verdadera carnicería, y más cuando habían tantos niños y ancianos involucrados, presionó la Beretta en su mano y siguió avanzando, cruzando varios callejones, donde ya los puestos de frutos secos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, ya que en su mayoría estaban concentrados en el centro del mercado; sus pasos se mantuvieron firmes y precisos, caminando sobre charcos de agua provenientes de la última lluvia que había caído sobre la ciudad de Estambul. En un momento dado escuchó los pasos de los policías moverse siguiendo la senda que había recorrido unos minutos atrás.

Comenzó a apresurar el paso para alejarse cada vez más, en un dado momento ya sus pies corrían de forma presurosa, saliendo del mercado en veloz carrera, por los callejones traseros, poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar, tenía que salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible, mientras escuchaba a la Central comunicarle a los policías de sus andanzas y recorridos, eso le hizo arrugar el entrecejo, al parecer ellos tenían otra forma de rastrearle que le parecía molesto, debía averiguar el cómo, y deshacerse de ese problema, sacudírselo como si nunca hubiese estado.

Dobló en una esquina, y se encontró con un callejón sin salida, eso le hizo tragar en seco, se giró sobre sus pasos para intentar buscar otro lugar, pero un policía le salió a su paso, ambos levantaron el arma y se apuntaron fijamente, el policía parecía un novato, el pulso le temblaba mientras sostenía su arma reglamentaria.

—¡Suelte el arma! —Sentenció el joven oficial— O me veré obligado a dispararle.

—…—No recibió respuesta de la persona frente a él—

El oficial de policía pudo notar que se trataba de una persona de estatura normal, por la complexión del cuerpo, descubrió de inmediato que se trataba de una mujer, que le miraba fijamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, esa mirada era tan penetrante que temió por su vida; movió lentamente su rostro y llevó sus labios al intercomunicador que tenía colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo, presionó el botón con una de sus manos.

…Central, he encontrado al sospechoso… solicito instrucciones para proceder.

…Aquí Central, no entre en conflicto directo con el sospecho…. Repito… no entre en conflicto directo con el sospechoso… espere refuerzos.

…

—...Señorita por favor… —Repitió— No haga nada atrevido, suelte el arma.

—No quiero lastimarlo. —La voz de la mujer era suave, movió el arma en su mano de tal forma que quitó el dedo en el gatillo—

—…Póngala en el suelo…

—…—Bajó el arma y la colocó en el suelo— No se me acerque, no quiero lastimarlo.

—No se mueva por favor.

El oficial de policía se acercó lentamente, había comenzado a sudar copiosamente, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el pulso le temblaba aún más, movió su mano derecha y sacó unas esposas, que lanzó a la mujer frente a él, ella las cazó en el aire y las observó por unos momentos, la verdad no tenía la más mínima intención de colocárselas, sus ojos miel se movieron con agilidad buscando un lugar por donde podría escabullirse, poco a poco el uniformado se fue acercando, hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, la chica hizo un gesto con los ojos casi imperceptible, y en un solo movimiento desarmó al policía, aplicó una llave que lo levantó por el aire y este aterrizó con su espalda sobre el pavimento.

La chica se inclinó y tomó su arma, de pronto vio a tres uniformados más adentrarse en el callejón, torció la boca en un gesto de frustración, mientras tomaba impulso sobre la pared y se subía al muro, sintió los disparos rozarle la cabeza y chocar contra el muro de concreto dejando pequeños agujeros humeantes, la persecución de desataba nuevamente, en la comunicación con la Central se escuchaba como uno de los oficiales había sido abatido.

…Central, oficial caído, oficial caído.

…Aquí Central, en estos momentos estamos enviando a una ambulancia a la zona.

…Solicitamos instrucciones…

…Se les autoriza a acabar con el objetivo.

…Entendido.

Un par de minutos más, las sirenas de las patrullas se extendieron por toda la ciudad, mientras se escuchaba el correteo por los callejones entre los enormes edificios, la respiración de la chica con la beretta en la mano se volvía cada vez más descontrolada, sentía sus piernas ya al borde del colapso y como poco a poco le iban cerrando todos los caminos, llegó a un segmento de la ciudad donde había edificios pequeños abandonados de hace mucho tiempo, las paredes descascaradas, muros caídos y esparcidos como escombros por todo el suelo, haciendo uso de increíbles habilidades atléticas la chica saltó entre varios lugares para subirse a las azoteas destruidas.

Saltó de un lado hacía otro en veloz carrera, su arma la había guardado en el chaleco de tirantes que andaba sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus botas de tacón resonaban sobre las láminas viejas llenas de óxido, los hombres armados disparaban sin prejuicios intentando dar en el blanco, la mujer de ojos dorados giraba y esquivaba con suma presteza cada tiro, pero sabía que ellos iban acercándose peligrosamente, llegaría un momento en que ya sus habilidades acrobáticas no servirían más; saltó una última azotea y cayó al suelo rodando y levantándose enseguida para retomar su carrera, se detuvo en el filo de la misma, con un nudo en la garganta, y haciendo equilibrio para no caer hacía abajo, suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba mantener la calma; había llegado a un acantilado, el agua del mar chocaba contra la inmensa muralla de roca, explotando en una brisa refrescante, escuchó a sus espaldas los hombres darle alcance se giró lentamente con las manos en alto.

—¡Alto! —Gritó uno de ellos— No haga nada estúpido señorita.

—¿Estúpido, como qué? —Comentó sonriendo, le parecía irónica la situación, y quizás un poco cómica, se regañó mentalmente, si hubiera girado un par de pasos más atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse por los "hubiera" —

—Bájese de allí enseguida. —Exigió el mismo oficial—

—Al menos deberían leerme los derechos, ¿No?

—No se haga la graciosa, y bájese de allí.

La mujer sonrió , pasó su mano por su capucha bajándola, y mostrando un cabello negros hasta los hombros, sus ojos color ámbar parecían brillar con precaución, se mordió el labio inferior un momento, mientras intentaba buscar mentalmente una opción de salida, pero ellos eran más de diez, todos armados, si estuvieran desarmados, quizás, y solo quizás podría haber luchado contra ellos, pero la posibilidad de ganarles bajo esas circunstancias eran mínimas, y en su mayoría muy desfavorecedoras para ella, ya no tenía alternativa, ni solución alguna, movió su pie para bajarse, cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido de algo que surcó el cielo, todos los presentes levantaron la vista y vieron pasar a unos metros de sus cabezas un enorme misil, que volaba demasiado bajo, todos le siguieron mientras contenían la respiración, los segundos se volvieron una eternidad, y todo pasó en cámara lenta, el misil impactó en el suelo, pero la explosión no llegó, nunca llegó.

Una milésima de segunda bastó. Miró su reloj verificando la hora del impacto.

Un denso humo color verde olivo se levantó enseguida y comenzó a meterse entre los callejones, los gritos de las personas se escucharon como un gran alarido de llanto, miedo y desesperación, los policías se miraron los unos a los otros, no sabiendo que hacer, la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, pero no entendían que sucedía realmente; las personas comenzaron a correr intentando librarse de la peste asesina, o sea lo que sea que estuviese pasando con ese humo, se escuchaba un gran griterío y unos estruendos incomprensibles, la chica pudo notar el miedo crecer poco a poco dentro de los pobres policías, que no sabían si ir a ayudar a los ciudadanos, o quedarse y arrestarla.

Mientras decidían, todos vieron una multitud de personas salía corriendo del mercado, un frenesí mediático que desató una avalancha de personas, el humo detrás de ellos los iba atrapando como moscas en sus redes, ni siquiera eran totalmente envueltos cuando caían al suelo, se retorcían en ataques epilépticos, en sus rostros estaba reflejado el dolor, y el ahogamiento por no poder respirar, unos segundos más y se quedaban quietos, en extrañas y perturbadoras figuras, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la expresión en sus rostros de una muerte demasiado inquietante.

La chica miró a los policías que se habían olvidado de ella, suspiró profundamente mientras miraba a la gente caer, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó por el acantilado de espaldas, mientras iba cayendo notó como el humo se asomaba por el filo de la azotea y comenzaba a seguirla, pero su caída fue mucho más veloz, y terminó zambulléndose en el agua, hundiéndose varios metros, se giró dentro de la fría inmensidad azul y buceó lo más lejos de la orilla que podía, intentando buscar un lugar donde podría salir a flote, pero la caída había sido demasiado larga, sentía que sus pulmones ardían, no tenía demasiado tiempo; logró divisar lo que parecía ser unas cuevas en el fondo, eso podría ser una salvación, o una condenación.

Unos minutos más tarde, se adentró en ellas, buscando con algo de desesperación algún lugar donde respirar, el lugar estaba oscuro en ciertos tramos, pero iluminados por pequeñas rajaduras en las rocas, donde se colaba la luz del sol, en un último y desesperante minuto encontró lo que buscaba; un pequeño espacio donde sacó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente, tosiendo varias veces hasta que sus pulmones pudieron respirar tranquilos, podía sacar su cabeza hasta su cuello, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedaba bajo el agua, unos minutos más tarde volvió a tomar aire y se sumergió buscando un espacio más grande, emergió en una especie de hueco cavernoso, donde pudo salir del agua y echarse sobre su espalda en una roca plana, miraba por sobre su cabeza tenues rayos de sol ingresar, y el sonido del agua chocar contra las paredes rocosas, olía a humedad, pero eso la reconfortaba, no quería sentir ningún otro aroma por los momentos.

Movió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un objeto alargado, que manipuló hasta que se convirtió en un cubo de cuatro dimensiones, color verde neón, resplandecía fuertemente, tenía unos botones virtuales, que ella manipuló, pronto en uno de sus lados, se vio una línea que comenzaba a vibrar.

—Muller, ¿estas allí? —Tosió—

—…—No hubo ninguna respuesta al otro lado, la línea se mantuvo horizontal, sin movimientos—

—¡Maldición Muller, contéstame!

—Vamos, Wheelock —De pronto en uno de los extremos del cubo apareció el rostro de un muchacho de mirada hielo, y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda— No te quiebres ahora, ¿Estas bien?

—No, no lo estoy, maldita sea Muller. —Continuo la mujer— Estamos jodidos. Ese bastardo se ha salido con la suya, ahora toda la maldita BSAA se nos echará encima. —Bufó— Nada salió como habíamos planificado y ahora… ahora que voy a hacer.

—Con que la BSAA. —Murmuró el ojiazul mostrando una sonrisa— Bueno, no tendría problemas si tuviera un pequeño encuentro con ese tipo.

—No me importa si te quieres agarrar a golpes con él. —Casi gritó— No entiendes que si Chris Redfield viene a Turquía, también vendrá él, no puedo verlo, no estoy lista para verlo. Aún no.

—¿Cuál es el maldito problema con ese cachorro? Deberías irte a Estados Unidos y reunirte con él.

—No. —Apretó la mandíbula como queriendo tragarse algo que no podía pronunciar en voz alta— Él está mucho mejor sin mí.

—¿Ah, Sí? —Se burló— ¿Por qué diablos ha pasado tanto tiempo buscándote tan desesperadamente?

—Qué importa. —Negó con la cabeza— Tú sabes porque fundé Breakeven, no podía involucrarlo en eso, su carrera en ascenso dentro de la BSAA le estaba haciendo muy feliz.

—Hasta que le jodiste la vida dejándole. —Muller negó con la cabeza, desaprobando todo eso—

—Tú no hables. —Arrugó el entrecejo la mujer— Si tú no has hecho nada para seguir en contacto con Birkin, estás igual o peor que yo.

—No es lo mismo. —Sonrió divertido— Me gusta, ella lo sabe, pero no podemos estar juntos, sigo siendo un mercenario y el hijo de ese hombre que intentó destruir el mundo…

—Jake…quizás Breakeven no…

—No seré igual a él, nunca seré igual a él. —Ella sintió como los ojos azules de Jake Muller le miraban fijamente a través de ese cubo neón— Breakeven seguirá igual, nuestro plan seguirá adelante. Aunque la BSAA venga con todo su equipo no nos vamos a detener, ¿Entendiste?, ahora bien, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Lograste salir de la ciudad?

—En una cueva debajo del acantilado que esta al sur. Estuve a segundos de ser alcanzada por el misil.

—Rayos. —Se quedó callado un momento— Quédate allí durante un rato más, hasta que las toxinas se disipen.

—Jake. —Susurró casi en un ahogo— Lo siento... me equivoqué, todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido mi culpa, no debí…

—Cali, esto se va a poner más feo aún. No podemos detenernos y lamentarnos por los errores pasados. —Le llamó por su nombre de igual forma— Ahora debemos avanzar, lo hecho, hecho esta; buscaré al viejo para determinar nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Tienes razón. —Se limpió el rostro— Necesito regresar por mi mochila, la dejé caer cuando comenzaron a perseguirme.

—Es una locura volver ahora, olvídala. ¿No se supone que tienes todo memorizado?

—Lo tengo, lo tengo. —Susurró quedamente— Te veré luego, entonces.

—Sí, me comunico contigo cuando este con el vejestorio. Ten cuidado.

—Igual tú.

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos observando la línea del cubo que ahora se quedaba estática nuevamente, debía encontrar la forma de salir de esa cueva, pero iba a necesitar unos minutos para recuperarse, seleccionó el cubo y determinó una alarma de veinte minutos, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

* * *

N/A: Eso es todo!, si les ha gustado déjenme un Review =)


	2. Crisis

**~Crisis~**

Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Lunes, 16 Febrero 2015

Las principales cadenas noticiosas del mundo se volcaron inmediatamente a dar la información, sobre la reciente Crisis mediática en la cual se encontraba sumergida la República de Turquía, las coberturas especiales y avisos de última hora fueron el centro de atención de muchos televidentes alrededor del mundo, que se abocaban a sus cadenas locales, o canales de televisión de paga para informarse y estar al tanto de la situación, pero aún era muy pronto para saber que sucedía realmente, las especulaciones y videos virales subidos a Internet se convirtieron en un frenesí. La Organización de las Naciones Unidas no se había pronunciado aún sobre el acontecimiento, y ya los países comenzaban a exigir respuestas, y que se iniciara una investigación cuanto antes; el cielo aéreo turco había sido completamente cerrado, y los países cercanos habían acordonado sus zonas fronterizas, colocando sus ejércitos para detener la gran afluencia de refugiados; esta acción llamó mucho la atención.

La cadena Internacional de Noticias CNN emitió un boletín especial sobre un video enviado a sus oficinas directamente de Estambul, la introducción del programa se realizó con algunas imágenes de políticos influyentes en Turquía, el ataque a diferentes ciudades de Estambul y un recopilatorio de edificios y plazas desoladas, realizando un pequeño video con todas ellas, al final es colocado en letras blancas: "Crisis en Turquía". Las cámaras dieron acceso total a la presentadora

—Buenas tardes, les saluda Siloeh Coindet, bienvenidos a su noticiero CNN Internacional, edición especial. —Hicieron un cambio de cámara y la presentadora continuo— A una semana de la Crisis de Turquía, la información fluye de una forma alarmante en la internet, varios videos se han subido a Youtube mostrando la desolación en varios estados de Estambul, a una semana del atentado hemos obtenido un video de una fuente anónima, y en exclusiva se lo presentamos a continuación.

El video fue mostrado en pantalla completa, se podía ver a un hombre entrado en años, sentado en una silla de respaldar más alto que él, un bastón de madera pulida en su mano derecha y la vista fija en la cámara.

_—Mi nombre es Emre Kamarados. —Comenzó con voz pausada mientras miraba a la cámara, que de vez en cuando hacía acercamientos a sus ojos, a sus labios o a sus manos— Soy el primer ministro de Turquía, me dirijo a todos ustedes, debido que el presidente Yazar no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones de salud, así que me desempeño como su portavoz en este momento de crisis que atraviesa nuestra República._

_Hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar aire era como si todo ese parloteo lo cansara en desmedida._

_—Hace una semana, a las 12:00 horas GMT, fuimos atacados en varios estados, el más devastador fue un misil que ha impactado contra el mercado de frutos secos en_ Bağcılar_, en el acto murieron más de cinco mil personas, y en las siguientes horas, comenzaron a morir muchas más, a pesar de que no hubo una explosión en fuego, una especie de gas tóxico se desprendió de dentro de los restos del aparato de destrucción masiva, fue mucho más devastador, que si hubiese sido detonada. —Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía la cámara— No entendemos lo que está sucediendo, por eso solicito a mi buen amigo, el secretario de las Naciones Unidas que levante una investigación lo más pronto posible, doy mi plena autorización para que haya una intervención, soy prisionero en la casa presidencial, no por decisión propia, algo sucedió en el mercado de frutos secos, algo que no puedo explicar con palabras. Los muertos, nuestros muertos se levantaron, se han vuelto caminantes en una tierra que ya no les corresponde, ellos quieren acabar con los sobrevivientes, suplico ayuda humanitaria a todo aquel que mira este mensaje, desde el fondo de mi corazón, salven a nuestros ciudadanos, a aquellos que aún siguen con vida y se atrincheran, así como yo, dentro de cuatro paredes. _

_Se escucha el sonido de varios golpes en la ventana, y en las puertas, unos murmullos y gritos de pánico desde dentro de la habitación, las personas que acompañan al Primer Ministro parecen entrar en un estado de terror._

_—Para concluir, comunico al mundo entero. —Prosiguió Emre Kamarados—: Qué hago responsable, única y absolutamente al grupo radical Breakeven ellos son los autores materiales del atentado, tenemos pruebas que los incriminan._

_La imagen del primer ministro pasó a segundo plano, mientras se mostraban las fotos de los presuntos culpables, una chica joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel, su foto se ubicó en la izquierda de la pantalla, en segundo lugar un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y una terrible cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda su foto se ubicó a la derecha de la pantalla, y al finalizar un hombre anciano, con el candado blanco en su rostro, tenía los ojos oscuros, su foto se posesionó en el centro de la pantalla, debajo de cada foto se leían los apellidos de ellos; en el orden que fueron mostradas las fotografías, Muller, Rusnok y Wheelock. _

_—Estos son los rostros en los que deben enfocarse, ellos son los culpables, nuestras fronteras han sido cerradas, y no culpo a nuestros hermanos vecinos, la plaga que ahora somos víctimas debe contenerse, pero estamos pagando un precio demasiado elevado, aún hay sobrevivientes entre nosotros, por este motivo, les pido a las naciones del mundo, que nos brinden su ayuda, y salven a esta nación. _

El video culmina con la última frase de Kamarados, todo se funde en negro, y aparece nuevamente la presentadora del noticiero CNN Internacional.

—Vecinos de Turquía afirman que la presión que ejercen sobre sus recursos los miles de refugiados turcos de las demás ciudades es insostenible. Norlan Dreyfuss el secretario de las Naciones Unidas mediante un comunicado de prensa ha confirmado el ataque biológico, esto en base a la información que generaron los expertos que fueron al lugar de los hechos, tres días después de la detonación; y su informe se hizo público hace una hora. Dreyfuss ha solicitado ayuda in so facto a DeLany comandante General de la BSAA, en las siguientes….

Una mano presionó un botón para apagar un televisor LCD de algunas 42", un hombre de cabellos canos y mirada color verde oscuro se paseaba por la habitación, Aiken DeLany era el comandante general dentro de la BSAA norteamericana, sus fuertes convicciones y una extensa hoja de vida de misiones exitosas hacían de él una persona sumamente confiable, llevaba diez años en el cargo, y era un gran amigo del Secretario de la ONU. Dreyfuss y DeLany se habían conocido en la Universidad de Yale, y desde ese entonces su amistad se había mantenido constante.

DeLany había concertado una reunión privada con Dreyfuss y el vicepresidente de la nación, donde comenzaron a fraguar los pormenores de los próximos movimientos, que tendrá la ONU y la BSAA, a cargo de ambos hombres, y ahora el comandante estaba a punto de comunicarle a un grupo selecto de personas las mismas; levantó su vista y recorrió los rostros de las personas sentadas en diferentes puntos dentro del cuarto. La mayoría eran jóvenes novatos, otros ya veteranos en esta lucha que parecía no tener fin.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba Chris Redfield observando fijamente al comandante DeLany, a su lado Jill Valentine tamborileaba con los dedos de forma insistente, se había teñido el cabello de castaño oscuro nuevamente, pero sus ojos permanecían grises, taciturnos y llenos de una distancia que el hombre a su lado todavía no sabía cómo descifrar, después de lo acontecido en África, había algo de ella que había cambiado, no solo su apariencia física, ella era diferente, y Chris no quería perder ese algo que ellos tenían (Sea lo que sea que fuese), pero quería ser paciente, no quería presionarla de ninguna forma. Pero esto no quería decir que Jill se había vuelto una persona desconocida para él, después de lo acontecido en China ella se había vuelto su pilar, así como él lo había sido para ella después de lo de África; pero él necesitaba algo más de ella, algo que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza hace años, pero siempre que había intentado algún avance, se había estrellado contra un muro, una muralla que tenía nombre y apellido: Jill Valentine.

A dos sillas de ellos se encontraba Claire Redfield, que observaba a ambos personajes con una mirada atenta, ella sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos y a la vez lo que no terminaba de suceder, habían ocasiones que había hablado horas y horas con su hermano acerca de ello, pero el Redfield prefería simplemente dejar las cosas para después, ni siquiera sabía que significaba ese "después", pero no quería involucrarse demasiado, ya que ellos sabían el ritmo que debían llevar; ahora que se había unido a la BSAA ya se sentía lista para ejercer el trabajo de campo, según lo que había visto en las noticias, y los rumores de pasillo como en toda institución respetada, la intervención estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque allí habían muchos candidatos a ser enviados; ella esperaba ser uno de esos, necesitaba despejar la mente de alguna forma, ya que por muy molesto e idiota que le pareciese a veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, y se quedaba "estupidofacta", si esa era la palabra inventada que utilizaba para referirse a ella, cada vez que sonreía como idiota al recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos con ese tonto agente del gobierno; sacudió su cabeza, allí estaba otra vez pensando en él, debería buscarse una vida, un novio, otro amor, pero así como marchan las cosas lo dudaba mucho, se enderezó en la silla cuando notó que DeLany comenzaba a hablar.

—Señores. —Comenzó mirándoles fijamente— La Crisis es inminente, tenemos que contener este nuevo brote, las órdenes vienen directamente del vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos, deberán entrar en acción en las próximas veinticuatro horas, ya todo está siendo preparado para la intervención. —Se acercó a una Tablet dispuesta sobre una mesa, deslizó un dedo sobre ella, y pronto la imagen se proyectó sobre la pizarra de vidrio que había incrustada en la pared. Varias imágenes, direcciones, cálculos y múltiples formulas fueron mostradas, DeLany caminó hacía donde estaba la presentación justo cuando era mostrada la fotografía del hombre mayor de los tres imputados del atentado— Este es Milos Rusnok nació en República Checa en 1947, él es un químico cuyos descubrimientos tuvieron una enorme importancia en la década de los noventa en diversos campos de las ciencias naturales, sobre todo en química y microbiológica; como la mayoría de veteranos recordará su rostro se no es familiar, porque estuvo involucrado en el atentado explosivo que sufrió el laboratorio de creación de vacunas que la BSAA había dispuesto en el edificio Alpen, en la cual murieron veintidós personas, incluidas supuestamente la bioquímica y jefe de ese recinto.

Unos murmullos se dejaron escuchar cuando la fotografía de la chica fue mostrada, y algunos datos de sus antecedentes en la pantalla fueron pasando uno a uno.

—Cali Wheelock —Continuo DeLany— Fue la perdida más fundamental del laboratorio bioquímico, la BSAA perdió un gran elemento, ya que las vacunas eran creadas de manera eficiente por ella y el equipo que dirigía; habíamos supuesto su muerte, pero su cuerpo no fue encontrado en el lugar de los hechos, así que fue declarada como desaparecida, y su caso continuó abierto en los archivos investigativos desde entonces, ahora que sabemos que está viva, e involucrada con Milos Rusnok en el atentado contra Turquía, la consideramos peligrosa y armada, y una traidora a la patria.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Jill se giró a ver inmediatamente a Chris que tenía una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, el lápiz grafito en su mano fue presionado con tanta fuerza que se partió a la mitad se podía notar la tensión cuando presionó la mandíbula, él la conocía, ellos la conocían, se giró a ver a los ojos grises de su compañera de tantas batallas, y en ellos pudo ver reflejado el miedo y la incertidumbre que seguramente él mostraba en sus propias pupilas; Cali Wheelock representaba para ellos una amiga, una mujer responsable de crear las vacunas en varios de los atentados, era una especialista en ese campo, y ya su nombre figuraba en varios libros y estudios acerca de los virus y sus vacunas, no había persona de la BSAA que no conociera su nombre, a pesar de que trabajos de campos había realizado muy pocos. Chris respiró profundamente mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas, tenía que haber una explicación para todo esto, y en esos momentos no estaba seguro de cómo le iba a explicar todo eso a él, y como se lo tomaría.

—Y por último, y no menos importante, Jake Muller. —La fotografía del pelirrojo fue mostrada— A pesar de que sus anticuerpos fueron usados para crear la vacuna contra el virus C y salvar la vida del Teniente Piers Nivans, lo estamos considerando un enemigo declarado, el Primer ministro Turco lo señaló a él, junto a Rusnok y Wheelock como los responsables del atentado, se le considera extremadamente peligroso, ya que es un mercenario y que se vendería al mejor postor, enviaremos dos grupos, el primero de reconocimiento, el segundo será el encargado de la captura de los terroristas, en sus respectivas Ipad mini encontraran la información de sus órdenes precisas y de los miembros de sus respectivos equipos, eso sería todo señores.

Todos se levantaron en el acto, el salón comenzó a vaciarse, ambos Redfield y la chica Valentine caminaron por el pasillo, el silencio reinaba entre ellos tres, en un segundo el hermano mayor se detuvo, y ambas chicas con él.

—Esto es una locura. —Jill se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared— Debe ser un error.

—Creí que estaba muerta. —Había susurrado Chris pensativo—

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Claire se unía a la conversación— Será muy difícil viajar allá y capturarla, acusarla de traición y todo eso, no lo sé, Cali es una chica buena, ayudó mucho a Sherry; según lo que ella misma me ha contado fue la única doctora que la atendió con amabilidad, nunca la vio como conejillo de indias, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar cuando se entere que sigue con vida.

—Supongo que esta situación nos agobia a todos. —Jill suspiró un momento mientras los miraba a ambos— ¿Quién se lo va a decir a Piers?

Los tres se miraron un momento, ninguno de los hermanos había pensado en esa eventualidad, posiblemente él más afectado sea Nivans, esta le había salvado la vida, le debía mucho más que eso, después de que supuestamente murió en la explosión del laboratorio, el muchacho no había parado en buscarla durante mucho tiempo, pero todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, hasta ese momento en que su nombre volvía a resurgir. Chris Redfield sabía la reacción que tendría Piers, pero en esos momentos su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad encontrando la mejor forma de contarle lo que acontecía, pero al verle llegar por el pasillo, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, los tres contuvieron el aliento.

Piers Nivans, había estado en rehabilitación durante mucho tiempo, su brazo derecho perdido en el ataque de HAOS, había sido restaurado por las técnicas de la bioquímica Wheelock, un proceso que al francotirador le daba nauseas de solo recordar, ya que el dolor y la experiencia resultó demasiado traumática; un vendaje blanco cubría todo su brazo hasta los dedos, se detuvo frente a Chris.

—¿Se puede saber porque no me convocaste a la reunión de explicación de la misión?

—Aún no estás listo para regresar al campo.

—¡No me vengas con eso Chris! —Se exaltó— No me vas a dejar fuera de todo esto, quiero ir a Turquía a buscar a Cali, yo soy el que debe arrestarla y traerla a Estados Unidos de vuelta.

—¿Acaso estas asumiendo que es culpable? —Claire la miró confundida—

—No, no estoy asumiendo eso. —Se explicó Nivans— Solo que no quiero que nadie más vaya a meterle un tiro en la cabeza por todo ese caos que hay en Turquía, acá al menos le daremos el espacio para explicarse.

—¿Y si no quiere venir? —Preguntó Jill— ¿Qué harás?

—Vendrá. —Piers le miró fijamente— O la obligaré a hacerlo.

—Piers no creo…—Intentó persuadirlo el Redfield—

—Me la debes Chris. —Su mirada era muy fija sobre su capitán— Déjame ir con tu equipo, o conseguiré con quien ir.

—Diablos, eres un chico problemático. —Suspiró— Prepárate salimos en veinticuatro horas.

—Eso es suficiente para mí.

El chico se dio la vuelta mientras los tres continuaban con su camino, para prepararse para lo que vendría después.

~…~

Bağcılar, Estambul

Una Ford explorer color roja surca a toda velocidad por una larga carretera, el desierto a sus costados es muy extenso, una gran polvareda deja a su paso, en su interior, un hombre de cabellos rubios e intensos ojos azules pisa el acelerador a fondo mientras mantiene su vista al frente, de vez en cuando gira su vista para ver a su compañera de misión, que leía atentamente un informe en una Tablet, pasaba las fotografías de los tres inculpados por el atentado, su expresión cambia cuando mira la foto de Wheelock parece sentirse triste, luego al pasar a la de Jake, su expresión es algo confundida, quizás desconcertada.

Leon S. Kennedy había sido enviado a una misión de reconocimiento, en esta ocasión la agente Sherry Birkin había sido asignada junto a él, para poder conseguir una muestra de este nuevo virus aún sin identificar, y crear las vacunas necesarias para salvar al resto de la población; las órdenes habían venido directamente del Vicepresidente en su función de presidente sustituto tras la muerte del original.

—¿Qué piensas Leon? —Suspiró la rubia— Te has mantenido callado el resto del camino.

—No lo sé. —Sonrió— No quiero sacarte de tus cavilaciones, pareces muy pensativa también.

—Mmm… si quizás algo. —Se enderezó en su asiento mientras miraba por su ventana— Cuando volvamos quizás podamos tener una cita los tres.

—¿Quiénes tres?

—Tú, Claire y yo. ¿Quién más? —Volvió su cabeza a mirarle— ¿Qué piensas de ella, Leon?

—Claire es… —Suspiró un momento mientras intentaba acomodar las palabras dentro de su cabeza— Ella es una persona muy valiosa para mí.

—¿Qué tan valiosa?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Sonrió divertido—

—No lo sé, solo me dio curiosidad. —Suspiró mientras miraba hacía el frente— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—No hace mucho cruzamos la frontera, estamos a minutos de estar en Bağcılar —Contestó— Yo no quiero pensar nada Sherry, durante todo el tiempo que he luchado contra el bioterrorismo me he encontrado de todo y no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas acerca de todo esto, a veces nada es lo que parece.

—Pero Jake… —Se calló—

—Es un mercenario. —Continúo el ojiazul— Pero podría haber algo detrás de todo esto, ¿No fue él quien te dijo que no sería igual a su padre?

—Lo hizo Leon. —Le miró de reojo— Y no quiero desconfiar de él, nosotros… tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—No pienses tanto en eso, debe haber una razón lógica para todo esto. —Le palmeó la cabeza suavemente— Vamos allá y le preguntamos amablemente, o le pateamos el trasero en el proceso.

—¿Sera posible algo así?

—No lo creo, seguramente él nos pateará el trasero a ambos.

Ambos se echaron a reír divertidos ante el comentario, Leon siempre le había parecido una persona muy jovial, y despreocupada hasta cierto punto, pero muy decidido en cuanto a lo que le era asignado, a pesar de que los vecinos de Turquía habían cerrado sus propias fronteras, La Republica de Bulgaria les había permitido el paso, habían aterrizado en la ciudad de Plovdiv, y desde allí habían conducido durante tantas horas, que Sherry había perdido la cuenta, le dolía estar sentada en la misma posición, y no quería imaginar que sentía su buen amigo Leon, al haber conducido todo el camino ya debe traer su retaguardia dormida; ese simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír, soltó una risita que hizo que él se girara a verla, levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hac…?

No terminó de decir la frase cuando algo golpeo fuertemente una de las llantas del vehículo, el impacto fue tan violento que el auto dio una vuelta en el aire, los cinturones de seguridad de ambos ocupantes les mantuvieron sujetos a sus respectivos asientos, pero los papeles, el Ipad y demás cosas se desperdigaron por todos lados, los vidrios explotaron cuando el auto chocó violentamente contra el suelo, ambos se cubrieron el rostro intentando evitarlos, pero todo pasó tan rápido, el auto siguió rodando nuevamente, unas tres vueltas más hasta que se detuvo bruscamente, y el automóvil quedó boca abajo y ellos colgando prácticamente.

—¿Sherry estas bien? —Leon extendió su mano y la llevó al hombro de ella—

—Estoy bien. —Murmuró intentando sacarse el cinturón— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un misil nos ha golpeado. —Comentó zafando su cinturón de seguridad y cayendo al techo del auto—

—¡Hostiles! —Gritó Sherry notando como un grupo de zombies caminaba hacia el vehículo—

Leon les observó, tenían que salir de ese auto lo más pronto posible, forcejeó el cinturón de la rubia pero este estaba completamente atascado, sacó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba y comenzó a cortarlo, en cuestión de segundos algo les golpeó, empujando la carrocería con violencia, el rubio salió disparado y su espalda chocó contra la puerta del conductor, intentó reincorporarse, cuando notó por lo que quedaba de ventana de la puerta contraria a un ser enorme de apariencia horrenda, con el cuerpo lleno de lo que parecían ser heridas supurantes de un líquido blanquecino, sus brazos eran dos enormes amasijos de músculos expuestos, y sus piernas llenas de venas resaltadas a punto de explotar, soltaba unos aullidos escalofriantes, empujaba y estrujaba, golpeaba y soltaba en un frenesí incontrolable por tratar de llegar a ambos, Sherry soltó lo que quedaba de su cinturón de seguridad y cayó; ambos agentes sacaron su arma reglamentaria al ver como la enorme criatura comenzaba a meter su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Casi gritó Sherry—

—No lo sé, no aparece en mi lista de animales conocidos.

Leon le hizo un gesto a Sherry señalando el lugar donde unos minutos antes estaba el vidrio delantero del automóvil, ambos se movieron ágilmente mientras rodaban sobre los vidrios rotos y salían a toda prisa, comenzaron a observar a todos lados, el enorme ser se giró a verlos y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz contra ambos agentes, ambos dispararon pero las balas entraban en la criatura como si fuera hecho de gelatina, por alguna razón el impacto no le hacía ningún daño.

—Creí que lo había visto todo. —Se burló Leon—

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Sherry disparaba contra los zombies que ya comenzaban a rodearles—

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, estamos demasiado expuestos.

Unos pasos se les acercaron, ambos agentes se giraron a verlos, y se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, cuando vieron a Milos Rusnok caminar hacia ellos, había dos perros infectados junto a él, como si fueran animales domésticos.

—Bienvenidos a mi paraíso personal. —Sonrió el hombre— Krawen, alto allí.

Sorprendentemente la criatura se detuvo, era lo mismo que había sucedido en ese pequeño pueblo de Eslavia del Este en Europa, había conocido a alguien allí capaz de controlar a las criaturas, podría ser este el mismo caso, pero ese no era el momento para recordar cosas del pasado, tenía un problema muy gordo fraguándose frente a él.

—¿Doctor Rusnok? —Interrogó Leon— No hemos venido a arrestarle.

—Será mejor que bajen sus armas. —Prosiguió el hombre— No quiero que mi Krawen les quiebre las muñecas para que suelten el arma, ya vieron que las balas no le hacen daño.

—No haremos tal cosa. —Sherry le apuntó al hombre— Solo queremos realizar nuestra misión, no vamos a interferir con usted, pero si alguien está amenazándole para estar entre estas criaturas, podremos ayudarle.

—Nadie está amenazándole, es voluntad propia. —Unos nuevos pasos se acercan, ambos se giran a buscar su procedencia— Será mejor que suelten sus armas, hay tres Krawen escondidos más atrás, y en campo abierto no les podrán ganar.

Un sudor frío recorre la columna vertebral de Sherry Birkin cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los azules de Jake Muller que le mira con una sonrisa muy desconcertante.

—¿Jake?

—Hola Sherry.

Continuara…

* * *

Oh, muchas gracias por sus review, me alegro que les gustara como inicie, este capitulo lo hice mas largo que el primero, generalmente escribo demasiado como si no me callara... xD

Espero que sea de su agrado esta segunda entrega, y pues no hubo mucha acción, hasta que la BSAA llegue a Turquia.

Besos y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Infiltrados

**~Infiltrados~**

Mar de Mármara

Martes, 17 Febrero 2015

La intervención a la situación actual de Turquía fue denominada Operación Leo, y sus dos equipos de ataque fueron nombrados como sus estrellas, Wolf y Duhr, Dos helicópteros militares sobrevuelan las tranquilas aguas del mar de Mármara, en uno de ellos Claire Redfield carga una Walther P99 y la guarda inmediatamente en la Handgun holster, sus ojos azules viajan por sus demás compañeros, a su lado su hermano Chris acomoda su intercomunicador en su oreja izquierda, parece hablar con el comandante DeLany, según lo que puede escuchar, al parecer intercambian información de ultima hora, la expresión de su rostro es serena, él siempre tiene el control o al menos intenta mantenerlo cuando los demás están cerca; frente a ellos Jill termina de cargar varias pistolas automáticas que ingresa en una pequeña mochila, la pelirroja nota la tranquilidad en su rostro y como parece muy concentrada en lo que hace, en un segundo casi imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para sus agiles ojos, nota como la rubia lanza una mirada fugaz hacía Chris que devuelve la mirada, pudo ver una chispa de complicidad entre ambos, eso le había hecho sonreír; pero Redfield y Valentine notaron eso y se volcaron inmediatamente a eso que hacían unos minutos atrás.

Claire suspiró aún volaban sobre el agua, quizás no tardarían mucho en llegar a Estambul y de allí a la ciudad de Bagcilar, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, reparó en que faltaba alguien allí, sus ojos azules se movieron con agilidad a buscar al hombre sentado junto a Jill; allí estaba Piers con el rifle de francotirador sobre su regazo, su brazo y mano vendada era un fuerte recordatorio de lo que había acontecido en China; los ojos marrones del hombre miraban hacia la nada, o quizás el sol en el horizonte, por un momento no pudo descifrar la expresión de ese rostro, parecía completamente ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, aunque la pelirroja sabía exactamente hacía donde viajaban esas reflexiones. No quería interrumpirlo en sus meditaciones, ella tenía sus razones también para pensar, se sentía algo nerviosa y a la vez muy emocionada, su primera misión de campo, sabía que contaba con compañeros y amigos muy capaces que la ayudarían en cualquier percance, y esperaba que ella misma fuera el complemento perfecto para este equipo.

Mientras divagaba en cosas importantes y sin importancia, suspiró suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos, tantos horrores que le habían tocado vivir, aun no entendía como siempre que estaba en una situación hasta el cuello se lo tenía que encontrar a él, en Harvardville no fue la excepción, en ese lugar fue que decidió unirse a la BSAA, y no se arrepentía de su situación, ahora se sentía en paz consigo misma, no descansaría al igual que sus amigos hasta acabar con toda esa violencia y condenación sin sentido, la humanidad aún tenía una oportunidad, y si ella podía poner un grano de arena en esa vastedad que significaba la esperanza para el mundo entero, entonces lo haría; en un segundo casi traicionero, se encontró pensando en Leon; después de los sucesos con los hermanos Miller, ellos habían hecho una promesa, una en la que se tendrían que ver en un lugar más placentero, pero eso había sido muy difícil de concretar, su entrenamiento intensivo con Chris, Jill y Piers en la BSAA le dejaban poco tiempo, inclusive para alimentar a su gato. ¿Gato?, no ella no tenía gato, solo una mascota electrónica en su Ipad, que siempre terminaba muriendo, sabía que no podía tener uno real, pero tenía que practicar de algún modo.

Claire estaba al tanto de lo acontecido en China, a través de su hermano Chris, y de su amiga Sherry, los cuales le habían contado fragmentos de la historia tal y como la habían vivido, y ella tuvo que unir las piezas y entender un poco más, habló por teléfono con Leon para descubrir el resto, y ya tenía toda la telaraña armada, inclusive lo de Ada Wong y Carla Radames; su mente se detuvo un momento allí, otra vez estaba Ada y Leon; Leon y Ada, había momentos en que no entendía a esa mujer, pero entendía menos a Leon; para su entera desgracia o satisfacción, aún no sabe cómo situar ese viaje a Dubai, ¿Quizás como el cumplimiento de su promesa con el agente Kennedy? o ¿El inicio del fin para sea lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos?. Al fin podía contar con unas vacaciones, así que había decidido ir allí, pero nunca imaginó la alegría tan grande como encontrárselo allí, eso no podía haberla hecho más feliz, pero siempre había un pelo en la sopa, y esa vez tenía nombre y apellido: Ada Wong. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa mujer allí, y con Leon?, después de esa velada tan maravillosa la primera noche en la ciudad con ese hermoso hombre de ojos azules, al día siguiente había aparecido ella, y la habían obligado a salir en el primer vuelo; detestaba su actitud, es un idiota, antes de salir de Estados Unidos rumbo a Turquía, había una llamada perdida en su teléfono, no quería hablar con él, estaba un poco molesta, o quizás no tanto, pero él no había ido a verla en ningún momento, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si estaba enojada. Era un idiota o quizás ella lo era por sentir eso por él.

El helicóptero terminó de atravesar el océano y se adentró en territorio turco, aún faltaba una hora más o menos para llegar a Bagcilar, Chris, recordaba las palabras de Carla, quien en su momento creyó que era Ada Wong, sobre lo difícil que era pertenecer a su equipo, aunque se había negado al principio de dirigir el equipo Wolf, donde estaba Jill, Piers y Claire, pero una orden directa de su comandante DeLany le había obligado a aceptar, estaba un poco abrumado por todo eso, confiaba en ellos, eran el mejor equipo que podía tener, pero no quería defraudarles, ni sentirse tan agobiado nuevamente, Chris sabe que todos de alguna u otra forma han vivido una pesadilla, una a la que no es posible despertar, tienen que afrontarla de frente y seguir luchando por ellos, por las personas que aman, y por aquellas que aún no conocen y están en el mundo buscando una oportunidad para poder aferrarse a la vida.

Piers Nivans observaba la ciudad, en un momento que pareció casi irreal, a través de las enormes puertas del helicóptero, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en gran sorpresa cuando vio varios destellos salir desde varios edificios, lanzó un grito que alertó a sus demás compañeros, levantó su rifle antimaterial y vio a través de la mira y con la presteza de siempre disparó derribando uno de los misiles que explotó en el aire muy cerca de ellos, el helicóptero se sacudió violentamente, pero los misiles seguían llegando, el piloto hizo algunas maniobras áreas intentando esquivarlos, mientras los demás miembros del equipo Wolf se mantenían sujetos a sus asientos debido a los cinturones de seguridad.

—Capitán son demasiados. —Había mencionado Nivans— ¡Lanzan más rápido de lo que yo puedo derribarlos!

Una enorme explosión sacudió el helicóptero donde viajaban, cuando miraron a través de la puerta los pedazos de lo que fue el helicóptero que transportaba al equipo Duhr, un fragmento salió disparado hacía ellos, destrozando la cola de su propio medio de transporte, el cual giró violentamente varias veces, el chirrido del metal retorciéndose mientras chocaba contra algunos edificios era abrumador, nada pudo hacer el piloto cuando el pájaro de metal se precipitó a tierra. Los cuatro miembros restantes de la operación Leo; soltaron sus cinturones y comenzaron a saltar hacia las azoteas más cercanas; Jill y Chris fueron los primeros en caer sobre una, giraron sobre sus ejes y se atrincheraron para comenzar a disparar hacia los hostiles.

Piers iba a saltar cuando notó como Claire luchaba contra su cinturón de seguridad que se había atascado, en medio del caos del helicóptero sacudiéndose violentamente el muchacho de ojos marrón sacó un cuchillo y cortó de forma presurosa los amarres, tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura y la levantó del asiento para lanzarse por la puerta al tiempo que un misil les impactaba derribando lo que quedaba de la máquina. Su caída fue con mucho desacierto, se desplomaron encima de unas láminas viejas que se doblaron y partieron con el impacto de sus cuerpos que se hundieron a través de las vigas de madera podrida, solo se detuvieron cuando la espalda del chico chocó contra una enorme mesa de madera, su brazo izquierdo sujetaba firmemente la cintura de Claire, que también se había aferrado a él. Ella levantó la vista y le miró, Piers tenía una cara de dolor.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó la ojiazul—

—La próxima vez nos ponemos unos paracaídas. —Bromeo mientras se intentaba sentar—

—Al menos caí en algo blando. —Sonrió Claire divertida mirando hacía el enorme agujero que habían dejado—

—Eso dilo por ti misma. —Se quejó—

Un estruendo más y la mesa no soportó el peso de ambos y cayeron al suelo, una nube de polvo se levantó y ambos tosieron al tiempo que se levantaban y sacudían sus ropajes.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con Chris y Jill. —Comentó el castaño mientras intentaba acomodar de nuevo su transmisor—

—No deben estar lejos, los vi caer sobre una de las azoteas no muy lejos de aquí. —Claire buscaba una salida para salir del edificio—

—¿Capitán?, ¿Me recibes?

Pero solo podía escuchar una estática, tenía que encontrar a ambos y unirse a ellos, pero mientras tanto tenía que proteger a la pequeña hermana de su Capitán, le vio forcejear unas cuantas maderas, parecía que habían intentado cerrar el lugar desde dentro, pero no parecía haber ninguna persona en los alrededores; acomodó su rifle con la correa y lo llevó a su costado, revisó sus pistolas y las guardó en la Handgun holster, caminó hacia la pelirroja que había encontrado un hueco en la pared por el cual salió, él la siguió enseguida.

—No hay comunicación alguna. —Habló Piers cuando le dio alcance—

—También lo he intentado. —Contestó mientras seguía avanzando por la calle con el arma levantada lista para cualquier eventualidad—

—Mantente cerca de mí. —Solicitó— Haré todo lo posible para que estés a salvo.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti Piers. —Sonrió guiñándole un ojo— Pero no soy una damisela en peligro a la cual necesitan salvar en todo momento, ¿Tomarás en cuenta eso?

—Se ve por todos lados que eres toda una Redfield. —Sonrió— Me agrada tener compañeros competentes.

—Bueno, vamos a buscar a los demás.

—Sí, andando.

Entre tanto Chris y Jill habían descendido del edificio a través de las escaleras de emergencia, sus armas desenfundadas mientras bajaban cautelosos, miraron hacia abajo un espiral de oscuridad e incertidumbre, disparó a dos zombies que venían subiendo los cuales cayeron escaleras abajo, el moreno se giró a ver a su compañera solo unos cuantos pasos detrás mientras acababa con uno que venía de arriba.

—Esto me recuerda a Racoon City. —Había comentado Jill—

—Sí, que triste. —Contestó el otro— No quería que algo así se repitiese.

—Bueno al menos somos compañeros de equipo nuevamente.

—Sí, espero que tú… —Le miró un momento— Es decir, después de lo de África…

—Ya estoy bien Chris. —Suspiró ella mirándole— No hay ningún efecto secundario, y Wheelock fue de mucha ayuda contrarrestando los efectos del virus, tenemos que encontrarle, es nuestra prioridad.

—Esto es muy extraño Jill. —Prosiguió él— Simplemente no logro entenderlo, ella ha ayudado a muchas personas, a Sherry, a ti, a Piers, creó tantas vacunas para tantas personas, pero que habrá sucedido para que tirara todo por la borda y se uniera a ese maniático de Rusnok, todo esto es una locura, ella tiene que tener una explicación para todo esto.

—¿Y si no la tiene? —Argumentó su compañera— Debemos estar preparados para todo Chris, para todo.

Chris Redfield asintió ante eso, él sabía eso en su interior, la quería capturar con vida, y darle la oportunidad de dar una explicación a todo eso, en todo caso asumiendo que estuviese involucrada en todo el conflicto, y estaba el asunto de Jake Muller, otra vez tenía que lidiar con ese muchacho insolente, y las cuentas habían quedado demasiado pendientes la última vez que se vieron, ahora tenía que capturarle también por terrorista, eso de seguro desataría un conflicto nuevamente entre ambos, y ya estaba pensando cómo iba a enfrentarle ahora.

Ambos descendieron lo más rápido que pudieron por las gradas, tenían que reencontrarse con Piers y Claire, asumirían que no cayeron muy lejos de ellos, después de haber perdido al equipo Duhr, solo quedaban ellos para hacer frente a la situación. Salieron del edificio a toda prisa, las calles estaban atestadas de infestados, parecía un desfile de ellos que se movían de un lado a otro, ellos detuvieron su corretear y se escondieron detrás de unos contenedores de basura, mientras se miraban y negaban con la cabeza; una valla de metal era lo que los separaba de la avenida siguiente, y más adelante seguramente la posición de sus demás compañeros.

—Tenemos que alcanzar la valla. —Comentó Chris en un susurro— La carrera sería entre diez y quince minutos sin detenernos.

—Es mucho tiempo. Eso solo sería posible si no hubiera tantos infectados.

—La otra posibilidad sería quizás cruzar la calle y atravesar la marejada directamente. Es una locura.

—¿Qué haremos si nos rodean? Perdimos algunas municiones en la caída del helicóptero.

—Esto se está volviendo un…

No terminó de decir eso cuando una enorme hacha se movió con velocidad sobre sus cabezas, Chris se lanzó encima de Jill para protegerla del ataque, la cuchilla oxidada pasó a centímetros de sus cabezas hasta incrustarse en la pared, ambos se levantaron enseguida y apuntaron directo a la enorme criatura, un Tyran-T según lo que pudieron reconocer tenía dos manos deformes y de tamaño descomunal con lo que parecían garras afiladas, empuñó el hacha y la desprendió, ambos soldados se miraron un momento; entendieron con la mirada que correr hacía la valla era quizás su mejor opción. Se hicieron un gesto y ambos corrieron por todo el camino, los infestados que habían escuchado el escandalo se abalanzaron contra ellos, los disparos comenzaron a escucharse, atrayendo a muchos más de ellos.

—¡No te detengas Jill!

—No lo hago, pero estas cosas no se detienen.

Cuatro de ellos se lanzaron encima de la castaña, acabó con dos con disparos rápidos, el tercero con una certera patada en la nuca derribándolo, cuando se giró a enfrentar al cuarto ya estaba encima de ella, un disparo a lo lejos le destrozó la cabeza, se giró a buscar su procedencia y a dos cuadras de allí, subidos en un jeep estaban Piers y Claire que se acercaban en veloz carrera, ambos fueron en su encuentro y cuando estuvieron cerca se subieron, la pelirroja aceleró el auto mientras se alejaban de la multitud.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba ir a rescatarlos. —Bromeo Chris—

—¿Rescatarnos? —Arqueó una ceja Piers— La señorita Redfield y yo hacemos un equipo estupendo, ya hasta estoy pensando en cambiarme al equipo donde vaya ella.

—¿Dónde encontrarás un Capitán mejor que este? —Se señaló—

—Bueno, controlen sus hormonas. —Jill iba sentada al lado de Claire— ¿Cómo obtuvieron este vehículo?

—Fue muy sencillo —Sonrió la pelirroja— Hubieras visto la manada de infestado que se nos abalanzó encima, pero aún conservo mi agilidad para moverme entre ellos.

—No olvides mi agilidad para matarles. —Se inclinó el castaño sobre ella— ¿Dónde quedo yo en esa grandiosa historia?

—Ah, sí es cierto, Creo que Piers andaba por allí.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la situación, Chris sacó una mini Ipad de su bolsillo y comenzó a visualizar varias ventanas, un mapa se desplegó y un punto palpitante en color rojo fue mostrado, el primer objetivo era marcado claramente, un edificio a unas cuatro cuadras del lugar, según las fuentes de la BSAA uno de los laboratorios del químico Milos Rusnok y responsable principal de todo este desastre; comentó a su hermana la dirección, y esta pisó el acelerador para poder llegar lo más pronto posible.

Unos minutos más, y el jeep se detenía frente a un enorme edificio de ventanales color verde, la enorme puerta principal estaba justo frente a ellos, no había rastros de infestados a varias cuadras, eso era demasiado sospechoso, bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a ingresar en el lugar, cuando Jill se acercó a la puerta e hizo el ademán por abrirla notó que estaba trancada por dentro, varios barrotes de seguridad atravesaban verticalmente las paredes hechas de vidrio, y otras las cruzaban horizontalmente formando una especie de barrera impenetrable; la chica negó con la cabeza era imposible ingresar por allí, tenían que buscar otro medio de entrada, cuando giraron sobre sus talones, una de las cámaras de seguridad se movió al mismo tiempo de ellos, pronto la puerta hizo un sonido de cerrojos abriéndose, todos se volvieron a mirar cuando la enorme puerta de metal y vidrio se abrió automáticamente.

—Vaya, alguien nos da la bienvenida. —Argumento Claire—

—Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones. —Piers se adelantó a caminar— A menos que queramos enfrentarnos a ese mar de infestados dos calles más abajo que vienen hacia acá.

—Supongo que eso lo explica todo, andando ingresemos al edificio. —Chris fue el último en ingresar, tras él la puerta se volvió a cerrar y trancar con cerrojo— Estén alerta, no sabemos que nos podremos encontrar por aquí.

—Detecto dos señales de vida. —Piers se acercó a su capitán— Pero están en distintos puntos del edificio, ¿Qué hacemos?, la mejor opción sería separarnos en dos equipos.

—Eso es muy arriesgado. —Chris meditó un momento, pero él sabía que de esa forma podrían cubrir mucho más terreno— Bueno, espero no equivocarme con respecto a esto, vamos a dividirnos en dos. Piers, tú y Jill subirán al sexto piso, Claire y yo bajaremos a la planta subterránea.

—Lo siento Claire, creo que te verás librada de mi carisma. —Bromeo Piers—

—Sí, lastima por mí, sufriré un poco, creo. —Sonrió— Cuida a Jill.

—Por supuesto, Ey, ¿Y yo?

—Tú ya puedes cuidarte solo. —Se rió— No se supone que eres inmortal, o algo así.

Entre tanto, Chris se acercó a Jill.

—Perdona Jill. —Comentó— Los puse a ambos en el mismo equipo por los sentimientos adversos que tienen contra Wheelock.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Arqueó una ceja— ¿Crees que voy a dispararle?

—No, creo que Piers lo hará. —Le miró fijamente— O al menos intentará algo tonto para detenerla, tú tienes que ser la parte racional de este equipo.

—Y si resulto más irracional que él, y le doy una paliza. —Sonrió suavemente—

—Mejor una paliza que un tiro en la cabeza. —Levantó la mano y con su dedo índice y anular dio una suave caricia en la mejilla de ella— Ten cuidado por favor.

—Tú también. —Asintió mirándole fijamente a los ojos— ¿Quién será la parte racional del tuyo?

—Claire por supuesto. —Se rió—

Ambos se separaron, Piers y Jill subieron al ascensor, las puertas se cerraron delante de ellos, dejando a los hermanos Redfield al otro lado, que se movieron enseguida, una puerta de metal color verde oscuro indicaba la entrada hacia el sótano del lugar, la abrieron y comenzaron a descender, quizás las cosas se iban a poner bastante feas por allí.

~Sexto Piso~

Cali Wheelock husmeaba dentro de una habitación, traía su Pietro Beretta desenfundada por cualquier eventualidad, pero el doctor Rusnok había dejado el edificio completamente asegurado de cualquier ataque, eso en cierta parte le favorecía, se iba a mover cuando vio a cuatro personas acercarse a la puerta principal, y no muy lejos de ellos, una gran cantidad de infestados, así que no dudó en quitar los cerrojos y dejarles ingresar, sonrió levemente al reconocer a todas esas personas, notó la gran mejoría en el teniente Nivans, y como Jill había teñido su cabello, apretó la mandíbula un momento, una parte de ella quería correr hacía ellos y abrazarles, otra le rogaba que saliera lo más pronto posible de allí, aún tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, movió las cámaras de seguridad notando como se separaban, para su desgracia sus dos ex pacientes subían a buscarla, seguramente el satélite de identificación corporal había dado con ella, estaba completamente segura que no tenían la más mínima idea de que se tratase de ella, en ese piso.

Pero hubo algo que le causó gracia, los hermanos Redfield descendían a las habitaciones subterráneas, allí se encontrarían con un buen mercenario.

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, Jake. —Habló por el intercomunicador—

—¿Encontraste un cofre del tesoro atestado de diamantes? —Bromeó el susodicho se escuchaba algo agitado—

—Están aquí.

—¿LA BSAA? Esa es una estupenda noticia. ¿Dónde están? —Se escuchaban varios golpes—

—Los hermanos Redfield van hacía tu posición, no es tiempo de pelear con Chris, aún no, tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿Me harías ese favor?

—Oye, tengo derecho a rendir cuentas con ese tipo.

—Ya lo sé Jake; pero te necesito enfocado, o todo nuestro esfuerzo se vendrá abajo.

—Qué fastidio de mujer. —Suspiró— ¿Y él otro, el que iba con él en China?

—Piers, también está aquí, viene por mí.

—¡Ja!, tu sueño se hizo realidad, volverás a verle antes de morir.

—No seas idiota. —Replicó— Te veré en la camioneta en veinte minutos, no llegues tarde.

—¿Veinte? —Se echó a reír— Eso me da tiempo suficiente para darle una paliza a ese tipo y llegar a tiempo para nuestra cita.

—Como sea, no te involucres, cambio y fuera.

—Sí, nos vemos luego.

~Bagcilar, Turquía~

Martes, 17 Febrero 2015

Leon yacía sumido en la inconciencia tumbado en el suelo, parpadeo varias veces hasta que logró enfocarse de donde se encontraba, notó a Sherry a su lado sentada con las piernas cruzadas y un papel en su mano, parecía un poco enfadada, desconcertada, la verdad no entendió nada.

—¿Buenos días, será? —Bromeó Leon—

—Sí, y buenas noches por anoche. —Comentó ella mirándole—

—Al menos seguimos vivos. —Se levantó un momento para contemplar el lugar donde se encontraban—

**/Flash Back/**

~Bagcilar, Turquía~

Lunes, 16 Febrero 2015

Un sudor frío recorre la columna vertebral de Sherry Birkin cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los azules de Jake Muller que le mira con una sonrisa muy desconcertante.

—¿Jake?

—Hola Sherry.

Sus manos blancas presionaron con fuerza la pistola en su mano, tanto, que se volvieron rosadas debido a la presión, ambos no podían apartar su mirada del contrario, la rubia sentía su respiración agitada, no entendía que sucedía allí, y esa mirada azul tan llena de cinismo le hacían enojar.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó al fin—

—Es una larga y complicada historia. —Levantó los brazos en gesto de que explicarlo en esos momentos le resultaba fastidioso— Solo he venido a salvarles el trasero.

—¿Estas con Rusnok y Wheelock en todo esto? —Ella insistía, pero Jake parecía no querer cooperar en todo esto—

—No quiero que te veas involucrada en todo esto Sherry. —Continuo el hombre— Mientras este aquí, este vejestorio no intentará nada contigo, ni con tu amigo, eh, ¿Leon, no?

—Sí, el mismo que viste y calza.

Leon se mantenía atento a la conversación entre ambos, y a la actitud de Rusnok que no parecía enteramente complacido por la interrupción del muchacho, la cosa no marchaba nada bien; además no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo estarían los infestados controlados, si es que eso era lo que hacía el químico, odiaba tener incertidumbre, solo quería tomar la muestra del virus, largarse de allí y que creasen una vacuna con la cual salvar a los demás turcos, pero allí estaba él en otra situación que por los pelos sabía cómo salvarse, o quizás su personalidad era como un imán para los verdaderos problemas, solo lamentaba no haber hecho algunas llamadas antes de venir a la misión, aunque en realidad si había hecho una, pero había caído al buzón de voz, y para su desgracia no habían devuelto la llamada, ¿Qué esperaba?, después de lo de China y luego Dubai y su estúpido comportamiento, no esperaba que Claire respondiera.

Ada Wong representaba un problema latente en su vida, él lo sabía, pero allí estaba de imbécil siguiéndola, y preocupándose por ella, cuando ella no daba el más mínimo atisbo de importarle algo sus sentimientos, en China creyó encontrar una conexión con ella, pero un tiempo después todo quedó despedazado. ¿Acaso era remotamente posible?, encontrarse a las dos mujeres que habían significado tanto en su vida al mismo tiempo, existían aproximadamente 198 países en el mundo, y de todos esos, tenía que encontrarse a ambas, en la misma ciudad, al mismo tiempo; ahora pensaba que Dubai era el epicentro de todas sus desgracias. Claire no le hablaba, Ada no le hablaba, ¿Qué podía ir peor?, ah, sí, otro loco que quería destruir al mundo con un nuevo brote de virus.

—Mi estimado Jake —Había hablado nuevamente Rusnok— Estos dos agentes del gobierno no me interesa en lo más mínimo, mi interés personal está en otro sitio, tenemos cosas que hacer, o te deshaces de ellos o lo hago yo.

—A mí no me des órdenes, viejo. —Replicó el pelirrojo— Mide bien tus palabras, o te doy una paliza junto con tus engendros.

—Tengo que reunirme con Wheelock en unas horas, las muestras del virus las tiene ella, ¿No?

—¿Qué puedo saber yo, de lo que hace esa mujer? —Se cruzó de brazos— Ya sabes que las mujeres son complicadas, temperamentales, hermosas… —Miró a Sherry fijamente— Así que, hoy no tengo ganas de fastidiar a nadie, así que mejor vete Rusnok, ve a buscar a Cali, y yo me reúno con ustedes dos después.

—Como quieras. —Bufó el anciano— Solo no te tardes, y deshazte de estos, hay muchas cosas que aún tenemos que hacer.

El hombre dio un paso intentando avanzar, pero la voz de Leon lo detuvo.

—Doctor Rusnok, necesitamos esas muestras para elaborar una vacuna. Entréguenosla.

—Lo siento agente Kennedy. —Se giró a verlo— Aunque tuvieras en tu poder las muestras de este virus, a tu país les sería imposible realmente encontrar pronto una vacuna, su estructura molecular es indescifrable, un viejo virus, un viejo conocido que retorna a la vida, los milagros realmente existen, ¿No?

—¿Un viejo amigo? —Insistió Leon— ¿Wesker?

—Te lo dejaré de tarea, ah, bueno si vives para averiguarlo. Además eso tendrás que preguntárselo a la doctora Wheelock, ella fue quien creo el virus.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Gritó Sherry— Ella jamás haría algo así, ella jamás…. Ella… ella…

—Es posible. —Sonrió ampliamente— Pero no tengo porque dar las explicaciones yo, pregúntaselo a ella cuando la veas.

Sherry se vio molesta por la situación, no sabía qué hacer, no quería escuchar lo que Rusnok estaba diciendo, tenía que encontrar a Cali primero y preguntárselo, pero tenía tanto miedo de la respuesta que ella le daría, sería buena, o sería mala.

—Lo siento. —Jake se encogió de hombros— Tengo que ponerlos a salvo, y sé que por voluntad propia no se irán.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ponernos a salvo? —Leon le miró fijamente—

—Bueno, en Turquía no hay un sitio así como el que les ofrezco, pero al menos les dejaré sus armas.

—No te atrevas Jake… —Sherry arrugó el entrecejo—

—Lo siento Sherry. —Sonrió— Realmente te ves muy hermosa, esa camisa celeste acentúa más tus ojos.

Ese comentario le hizo sonrojar de inmediato, en un santiamén algo picó su cuello se llevó la mano al lugar, y no supo nada más, solo escucho el cuerpo de Leon caer al suelo, y el suyo propio siendo sostenido por Jake, que la tomó en el aire, le sonrío suavemente, y eso fue lo último que supo.

**/Fin Flash Back/**

Justo donde los habían dejado tirados, había un largo pasillo de muros de piedra, el techo y el suelo eran del mismo material, el pasillo se extendía hacía adelante y hacía atrás, parecía no tener fin, en sus costados varias aberturas de lo que podrían llamarse puertas, al asomarse en una de ellas notó otro inmenso pasillo con las mismas características de donde habían despertado, eso le preocupó un poco, por la forma en que tenía el lugar le hizo recordar que en algún momento había leído acerca de un laberinto subterráneo, que los turcos utilizaban, para el narcotráfico de drogas y armas, sonrió divertido, quizás las cosas no se podrían poner peor. Y si podía se escuchó un rugido de algo a lo lejos, algo que no sonaba nada agradable, quizás los Wraken del Señor Rusnok.

—La buena noticia es que tenemos nuestras armas. —Sacó su pistola y revisó los cargadores, estaban llenas— La mala noticia es que somos ratas en un laberinto.

—Pero a las ratas no las persigue un infestado para asesinarlas. —Sherry se puso en pie—

—Anda, ¿acaso no has jugado al juego del gato y del ratón?

—No lo creo. —Negó con la cabeza mientras le extendía el papel— Lo dejaron en mi mano, creo que Jake tiene algo que ver en esto.

—¿Una carta de amor?

—Pues si lo es, debió haberme dado la traducción.

—Déjame ver. —Recibió la hoja y esta estaba completamente llena de números, parecían al azar— No, ahora no es el momento para descifrar acertijos, debemos ponernos en marcha, y encontrar nuestro objetivo.

—Está bien.

Continuara…

N/A: Mis disculpas, no sabía cómo contestar los review, hasta que vi por allí, que se pueden colocar en la misma historia.

**ariangelaGuzman**: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te vaya gustando, ahora incluí un poco más de Cleon, creo que se pone fea la situación, ¿Será que Leon y Claire están peleados? xD, espero te guste este capítulo. =)

**Vidian**: Hola, vaya tus review siempre me sorprenden, muchas gracias por comentar, que pena contigo, si soy una novata al escribir, me trabo en muchas cosas, y me avergüenza un poco que digas que escribo bien, si ya estuve ojeando tu historia, aun no te dejo review, porque no la he terminado = ). Volviendo a esta locura que yo llamo historia, pues las cosas se comienzan a complicar, y espero no terminar enredándome a mí misma, y todas las parejas ya tienen su pasado para bien o para mal, entonces ahora el asunto está que pasará cuando se reencuentren, y si tienes razón, Claire y Leon ya se habían visto antes, a ver cómo avanza esto, espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo =)

**Guest**: Hola, me alegro que te parezca interesante, a ver si no me hice una locura con este capítulo = )


	4. Colisión

**~Colisión~**  
Bagcilar, Turquía

Martes, 17 Febrero 2015

Jill Valentine y Piers Nivans se encontraban en el ascensor subiendo hasta el sexto piso, en busca de uno de los posibles implicados en el atentado, la castaña observaba el Ipad en su mano izquierda, y como el punto de localización se movía entre las habitaciones, por la descripción detallada del satélite de la BSAA pudieron determinar que era una persona de baja estatura, y complexión delgada; sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la bioquímica; mentalmente se preparó para lo que vendría, Chris le había pedido que fuera la parte racional de este equipo, pero en esos momentos dudaba si eso era posible, al ver la cara de Piers se había dado cuenta que las cosas no marcharían nada bien. El muchacho se había puesto demasiado serio, la forma en que presionaba la mandíbula, y la vena resaltada de su cuello era indicio de que estaba molesto, o estaba completamente concentrado al momento en que esas puertas se abrieran.

Jill sentía un revoltijo de emociones en su interior, cuando había regresado de África no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ni físicas ni emocionales, la mirada de Chris le dolía, más de lo que él jamás se imaginaría, ella sabía cuál culpable se sentía él, y cuanta carga había en un interior por no haber podido hacer nada, pero aunque ella intentó llevar toda la culpa (Porque al final la decisión de tirar a Wesker por la ventana había sido suya), y a pesar de todo, no quería poner una barrera emocional con él, con cualquiera menos con él, pero algo en su interior se había quebrado en millones de pedazos, recordaba los horrores que la habían obligado a hacer, y no solo pensaba en la pelea que tuvo con Chris y Sheeva, su mente se enfocaba en los ataques a civiles, y la forma en la que los forzó a tragarse el virus y ver como se convertían en infectados; no había día en la que no pensara en ello, y en las noches era aún peor, cuando las pesadillas la atacaban a tal punto que sus gritos ahogados alcanzaban la otra habitación, y el estruendo de su cuerpo aterrizando contra el suelo era un claro recordatorio de que la pesadilla vivía latente en su interior; caía en una sorbida inconsciencia entre la realidad y pesadilla, el pasado y el presente, y solo despertaba cuando él ya estaba en su habitación, sosteniéndola; de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en África, justo cuando le habían arrancado el dispositivo y al mismo tiempo el alma entera, al ver los ojos de Chris Redfield con tanto dolor, le partían aún más, ya no se sentía capaz de estar a su lado, debía expiar sus culpas, tenía que detener este nuevo resurgimiento de terroristas, aunque eso implicara hacer cosas no muy agradables, pero jamás involucrará civiles, ya que Breakeven representaba para ella la decadencia de la humanidad.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, como todo un militar preparado, Piers salió primero con su rifle antimateria listo apoyado sobre su pecho y el ojo en la mira, a su costado Jill apuntó con su arma semiautomática buscando cualquier indicio de alguna presencia; el piso era un universo completamente distinto a lo que habían visto en el Lobby del edificio, varias puertas arrancadas debido a alguna especie de explosión, papeles y pedazos de madera y pared desperdigados por doquier, agujeros en el suelo y en las paredes que dejaban ver otras habitaciones, el ambiente del lugar era bastante hostil, podían escuchar unos sonidos extraños provenir de algunos recovecos que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, las candelas en el techo titilaban dando espacios entre luz y oscuridad; ambos se mantuvieron alertas ante cualquier movimiento, pero aún nada se hacía presente.

—El objetivo está a menos de cuatro metros. —Comentó Jill observando varias imágenes en su Ipad— Viene cerca del cuarto de control.

—No entiendo que sucedió aquí. No se supone que el edifico estaba herméticamente cerrado.  
—Al parecer este desastre vino desde adentro, me pregunto que habrá sucedido, es como si hubieran querido volar toda el piso.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo tomando todas las medidas pertinentes para capturar al objetivo, a medida que se acercaban al cuarto de controles, Jill miró a su compañero de reojo, se había quedado completamente callado desde hace un par de minutos, su ceño fruncido era clara señal de que nada bueno saldría de allí, Chris le había pedido ser la voz de la razón en ese improvisado equipo, pero ahora ella misma temía no serlo, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no sabía que sentiría ella misma al encontrarse de frente con Cali Wheelock, ella le había ayudado a desintoxicar su sangre y los efectos secundarios de alguna u otra forma habían servido para beneficiarle, más fuerza y habilidad de lo que nunca imaginó tener; pero estaba en un debate mental, quería apresarla y llevarla de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero si ella se negaba, tendría que recurrir a la fuerza, ¿Qué tanto autocontrol tendría en medio del caos?. Suspiró impaciente, por un momento deseó ser la que bajara hacía el sótano con Chris, para no tener que enfrentarla.

Piers intentaba no pensar demasiado, sentía que las manos le hormigueaban, y el rifle se sentía pesado, comenzó a respirar pausadamente mientras avanzaba hacía la habitación en cuestión, un revoltijo de emociones se agolpaban dentro de él, se sentía molesto y traicionado, él siempre había sido una persona que cumplía con todas las ordenes que se le imponían; la misión era más importantes que sus propios sentimientos, se lo había recalcado al capitán Redfield en numerosas ocasiones, y ahora no iba a ser él mismo quien rompiera esos paradigmas. Los equipos Wolf y Duhr habían recibido instrucciones precisas de capturar al objetivo, vivo o muerto. Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza desde que se subió al helicóptero antes de viajar hacía Turquía, estaba decidido a llevarla de regreso y que sea juzgada como lo que era una terrorista, no había espacio para la duda; cuando estuvo en Edonia, incluso en China no dudó ningún segundo en dejarle bien en claro sus pensamientos a su Capitán, aunque tuviera varios conflictos a lo largo de su travesía.

Ahora se encontraba en esa encrucijada, de hacer lo que es verdaderamente correcto, entre la línea del querer y el deber, pero él siempre había sido una persona firme en sus convicciones y decisiones y ahora no iba a echar su brazo a torcer, arrestaría a Cali Wheelock y la llevaría a comparecer ante la justicia Norteamericana por las buenas o por las malas. Hace un par de días, estaba en su casa mirando el noticiero CNN sobre el atentado terrorista, su impacto emocional fue tan grande que ni siquiera recordó que tenía que respirar por algunos minutos, se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de esa persona que estuvo buscando durante meses, la que por sobre todas las cosas quería encontrar, y si ella estaba en problemas rescatarla, o enterrarla si lograba encontrar su cuerpo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle un cierre a esa situación; pero jamás se imaginó que estuviese viva y junto a Rusnok el hombre más buscado dentro del FBI, y culpable del atentado explosivo al laboratorio de vacunas de la BSAA, y Cali estaba viva, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamarle o comunicarle nada, eso le molestaba.

Esperó durante días, el llamado del Capitán para investigar el riesgo biológico en Turquía, pero este nunca llegó, se dio cuenta de la reunión para ultimar detalles acerca de la intervención armada al lejano país, pero tampoco fue informado; llegó a la BSAA hecho una furia, pero no con Chris, si no con ella, deseaba tanto tenerla de frente y exigirle algunas respuestas, pero llevaba un tiempo sin ir a hacer labores de campo, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para todo eso, aunque le gritó a Redfield que iría con o sin su ayuda, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo, tendría que convencer al capitán del segundo escuadrón, y estaba más que convencido que le negaría el pase. Regresó a su apartamento para prepararse, estaba decidido con su equipo o sin él, en ese momento habían tocado la puerta de su apartamento, su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró al comandante DeLany frente a ella.

_/Flashback/_

_—Comandante. —realizó el saludo militar correspondiente—_

_—Descansa hijo, necesito intercambiar unas palabras contigo, ¿Tienes unos minutos?_

_—Por supuesto._

_DeLany había pasado a su apartamento, mientras el joven teniente le ofrecía asiento, y este rechazaba amablemente._

_—Tengo muchos compromisos, así que seré breve. _

_—Usted dirá._

_—Es de mi entero conocimiento que eras muy cercano a la doctora Wheelock._

_Piers sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba ante ese comentario, presionó sus manos en puños, e intentó no ahogarse en sus propias emociones._

_—Cuando estuve infectado con el virus C. —Comentó sin hacer pausas— Salvó mi vida y reconstruyó mi brazo, Señor._

_—Pero tu tuviste una relación sentimental con ella, ¿Es Correcto eso?_

_—Con todo respeto Señor, no entiendo que tiene que ver mi conexión con Cali, quiero decir con Wheelok en todo este asunto, si tiene algo que decirme, dígamelo de una vez._

_—Tienes carácter. —Había sonreído DeLany— Veo que los informes que detalló Chris Redfield sobre tu brillante desempeño y actitud feroz no eran nada desacertados._

_DeLany se paseó por la habitación, Piers sentía que se impacientaba a cada paso._

_—Irás a Turquía, con el equipo Wolf a cargo del capitán Chris Redfield. —La expresión del comandante de la BSAA se mantuvo seria desde ese momento— Aunque irás con él, y recibirás ordenes de él, te encomendaré una misión especial, una orden directa a la que espero que cumplas con punto y coma. ¿Está comprendiendo teniente Nivans?_

_—Sí, Señor._

_ —Redfield tiene la misión de capturar vivo a Rusnok, no hay discusión alguna sobre ello, el secretario de las Naciones Unidas y yo hemos decidido que él comparezca ante la justicia y sea castigado con todo el peso de la ley, en cuanto a Muller y a Wheelock quiero que sean imparciales, has el intento de capturarles vivos, si no funciona tienes mi autorización para ejecutarles en el lugar, y trasladar los cuerpos a sus países de origen. ¿Alguna pregunta teniente?_

_—Los tres son terroristas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Rusnok, Muller y Wheelock?_

_—Ninguna. —Sonrió— Es su obligación cumplir mis órdenes, si le digo que traiga a Rusnok con vida, y mate a los otros dos, es algo que debe cumplir. ¿Ha quedado claro soldado?_

_—Sí Señor, completamente._

_Cuando DeLany se fue, Piers quedó frente a la puerta tratando de asimilar esa orden, suspiró un momento mientras tomaba su mochila y se preparaba para salir, se detuvo en la puerta mientras lanzaba una mirada hacía dentro, tenía que dejar sus sentimientos atrás, y convertirse en el soldado dispuesto a cumplir su misión sin parpadear, aunque eso implicara matar a la persona más valiosa para él. _

_/Fin Flashback/_

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar apartar esos recuerdos, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la habitación en cuestión, Piers hizo una señal a Jill que asintió con la cabeza, el hombre dio una patada a lo que quedaba de puerta y esta cedió fácilmente, la castaña ingresó al lugar manteniéndose alerta, seguida por el francotirador. El lugar era muy amplio, podría decirse que abarcaba casi todo el piso, varios escritorios estaban dados vueltas y algunos apiñados sobre otros, parecía que una fuerte sacudida los había movido de su lugar; pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, habían varias puertas que conducían seguramente a los diferentes laboratorios, los vidrios polarizados impedían ver en su interior, el objetivo podría estar en cualquiera de ellos, una ráfaga de viento frio llegó a través de una de ellas, quizás alguien había dejado una ventana abierta; el de ojos marrones hizo una señal a su compañera para que revisaran ese lugar en específico.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al entrar a la siguiente habitación había un enorme agujero en la pared, era como si hubieran arrancado parte del techo del piso superior, los ventanales del piso actual y parte del techo del inferior se podían ver a los infestados en varias calles moviéndose como una gran marea negra y supurante, el viento azotó ferozmente sus cuerpos, helándoles y trayéndoles a la cruda verdad, tenían que acabar con esa misión lo más rápido posible, ambos se miraron un momento.

—Parece ser que están haciendo una remodelación completa del piso. —Bromeó Jill, su compañero la miró un instante—

—Espero que esto no se vaya a caer con nosotros acá arriba.

Se podía ver un segundo pasillo a unos cinco metros de distancia, varias puertas cerradas, era un poco difícil cruzar desde allí, a menos que salieran por el agujero de la pared y caminaran por la orilla para llegar a una de las ventanas, aunque eso resultaba demasiado arriesgado por las ráfagas de viento, Piers se acercó al hueco y miró hacia afuera, notó dos enormes bolas de demolición a menos de cinco metros del lugar, las cabinas de ambas maquinas estaba vacía, ya tenía una explicación de lo que había acontecido, esperaba que nadie se volviera a subir a la misma, expiró intentando relajarse, se sentía en tensión, el aire frio le aliviaba un poco. Jill había preferido quedarse cerca de la puerta intentando buscar otro medio de alcanzar el pasillo.

Se podían escuchar los sonidos de algo arrastrar los pies y chocar contra diferentes objetos, contuvieron la respiración cuando un disparo se escuchó, ambos giraron sus rostros en dirección al largo pasillo, una puerta se abrió de golpe de ella emergieron dos figuras, una mujer chocó contra la pared en un intento desesperado por quitarse a un infectado que intentaba morderla, de la misma puerta salieron tres más, los soldados de la BSAA reconocieron enseguida a la bioquímica Cali Wheelock; Piers levantó su rifle y miró a través de la mira buscando un ángulo perfecto, esperó unos segundos para presionar el gatillo, la castaña a su lado sintió un escalofrió, Piers dudaba en disparar, ¿Acaso le estaba apuntando a ella?, recordó las palabras de Chris, que fuera la parte racional del equipo.

—¡Piers! —Gritó Jill— La necesitamos viva.

—Viva o muerta, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? —Respondió el francotirador—

Un disparo se escuchó, la trayectoria de la bala viajó rápidamente hasta a travesar la cabeza de un infectado que cayó al suelo de inmediato, tres disparos más y la bioquímica se vio libre, se quedó de pie mirando los cuerpos inertes a sus pies, giró su rostro a ver la procedencia de los mismos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, cuando les vio de pie al otro lado, respiró profundamente mientras les observaba, llevaba meses sin saber nada de ellos, por un momento sintió una terrible melancolía, pero no había tiempo para eso ahora, presionó la beretta en su mano mientras se recomponía y dio unos pasos para pasar por encima de los infestados.

—Me alcanzaron. —Susurró suavemente mientras respiraba agitada, regresó su vista a la puerta abierta, mirando como otros infestados se le venían encima—

—¡Wheelock! —Llamó Valentine apuntándole con el arma— Hemos venido a arrestarte, baja el arma.

—Los infestados. —Contestó ella— Hay muchos en esa habitación, debemos correr, ¿No van a dispararme, o si?

—No nos des un motivo para hacerlo. —Se agregó Piers a la conversación sin dejar de apuntarle por medio del rifle antimateria— Tengo orden de dispararte si te resistes, ahora deja en el suelo tu arma.

Cali Wheelock observó fijamente a Piers, sabía que la miraba atentamente a través de la mira, le guiñó un ojo y levantó el arma hacía la puerta comenzó a disparar y varios infestados cayeron al suelo, otros quedaron encima atrapados moviendo sus extremidades como tentáculos sin control, se echó a correr por el pasillo a toda prisa, pero Valentine ya estaba atenta a todo, con un movimiento espectacular saltó desde suposición se apoyó en la pared y llegó al otro lado, corrió a toda prisa detrás de la bioquímica que ya había desaparecido por el pasillo, pasó a centímetros de ser agarrada por algún infestado, el francotirador limpió el camino de su compañera acabando con todos de manera eficaz. Al finalizar la faena se asomó por encima del agujero notando el gran saltó que dio Jill Valentine, arrugó el entrecejo vaya que había recibido una gran habilidad después de lo de África pero él no tenía por qué quedarse atrás, siendo portador del virus C cortesía de la loca de Carla Radames y del Virus G regalo de su amiga Sherry Birkin también tenía la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas, tenía que atraparla a toda costa, tenía una misión que cumplir y él nunca solía echarse para atrás, saltó rápidamente y se echó a correr por el mismo lugar en que ambas chicas habían desaparecido.

Jill valentine corrió a toda prisa casi le pisaba los talones a Wheelock que intentó esquivarla saltando sobre unos escritorios y pero la distancia entre ellas disminuía a cada segundo, la soldado de la BSAA tenía una gran capacidad, ambas mujeres llegaron a un gran salón don distintos puestos de trabajo, elegantes escritorios desperdigados de forma desordenada, seguramente el golpe de la bola demoledora en el edificio provocó el desorden en el sexto piso donde estaban ellos; en un santiamén la castaña saltó sobre un escritorio y derribó a la bioquímica, que cayó al suelo dejando caer su beretta, intentó gatear con rapidez para alcanzarla pero fue detenida por su perseguidora que dio una patada al arma lanzándola lejos, Cali giró sobre su eje en el suelo, se levantó enseguida pero ya tenía un puntapié de Jill que impactó sobre un escritorio lanzándolo lejos.

—Oh. —Suspiró Cali— Vamos, podrías haberme partido un brazo.

—Creo que esa es la idea. —Jill se cuadró— Vamos a ver si todos estos meses has hecho algo con tu entrenamiento querida o has estado de holgazana.

—No creo poder ganarte. —Sonrió ella— Ni antes, mucho menos ahora, estoy segura que me darás una paliza, pero si puedo librarme de ti, antes de que Piers llegue a alcanzarnos.

—Es lo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Piers? —Arrugó el entrecejo—

—No le he hecho nada. —Le miró mientras giraba con ella intentando averiguar algún movimiento—

—Te voy a atrapar, para que le des una explicación a él, y nos la des a todos, ¿Qué haces con Rusnok?

—Yo no hago nada con ese idiota. —Bufó— Deberían estarlo persiguiendo a él, encuéntrenlo a él, y toda esta maraña se desenredará.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Jill atacó ferozmente, su amplió entrenamiento en artes marciales quedó demostrado en ese momento, la castaña era una mujer con una habilidad sorprendente y una fuerza descomunal, la lanzó sobre un escritorio, golpeándole duramente la espalda, cayó arrodillada mientras se llevaba la mano a donde dolía, le miro desde suposición arrugando el entrecejo, en esos momentos deseó practicar un poco más.

—Eso ha dolido. —Lloriqueó— Debí entrenar más.

—Ahora déjate de tonterías y arriba, las manos donde pueda verlas.

Cali se puso en pie y levantó las manos, buscó su automática en el suelo mirándolo a menos de cuatro metros tenía que ir a ella enseguida, escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose seguramente Piers no andaría muy lejos si llegaba allí ya no podría escapar, Jill leyó la clara intención en su rostro, quitó el seguro de su arma dispuesta a todo. En ese momento el edificio se sacudió violentamente provocando que ellas perdieran el equilibrio, un segundo estruendo llegó junto a la bola de demolición entrando furiosamente a través de la pared de cemento, el vidrio estalló en millones de segmentos y los pedazos de cemento salieron disparados contra toda la habitación como proyectiles, en un segundo casi catastrófico una segunda bola ingresó despedazando todo el piso que se abrió por la mitad lanzándolo todo al piso inferior. Las chicas se deslizaron junto con los escritorios, Jill logró sujetarse sobre unos cables que sobresalían del cemento resquebrajado quedando colgada, Cali pasó a centímetros de ella intentando lo mismo pero no lográndolo; a últimas instancias la mano de la castaña la sujetó.

—Estas pesada. —Comentó Jill intentando levantarla— Sube, no creo soportar mucho.

—No puedo, me resbalo. —Se agitó la pelinegra debajo— La primera bola regresará, suéltame o caeremos las dos.

—¡No! —Le gritó— No puedo hacer eso, intenta subir.

Jill sentía que se le resbalaba la mano de Wheelock a través de los guantes que portaba, los cables de donde se había aferrado eran bastante inseguros la posibilidad de que se rompieran en cualquier momento era inevitable, miró hacia abajo notando como el quinto piso estaba en las mismas condiciones la caída sería demasiado para alguna de las dos, en ese momento Nivans apareció inclinándose sobre ellas, tomó la mano de Jill intentando ayudarla pero esta negó con la cabeza y señaló más bajo, el muchacho se inclinó lo más que pudo intentando alcanzar la mano de la otra chica unos centímetros más abajo, Cali levantó su mano libre e intentó alcanzarle de alguna forma sus dedos se rozaron lentamente mientras el proceso continuaba, creyendo que las cosas no se podían complicar aún más, las dos bolas de demolición ingresaron al mismo tiempo, sacudiendo el edificio y despedazando lo que quedaba de las columnas del piso que se sacudió como en un temblor escala 5 de Richter, la pelinegra se deslizó y cayó; Jill intentó ayudarla deslizándose sobre los cables pero la bola venía directo hacía ella, saltó hacía el otro extremo de la habitación esquivándola, mientras hacía eso miró a Piers lanzarse de cabeza hacía donde iba la chica, solo miró de reojo como la abrazaba en el aire y ambos caían sobre el suelo de lo que creería que es el cuarto piso, rodaron varias veces.

Cali Wheelock había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba tirada en el suelo, su espalda contra el suelo su cabello desparramado y sus ojos clavados sobre el hombre prácticamente encima suyo, Piers estaba arrodillado sobre ella con las rodillas una a cada lado de ella, sus ojos marrones estaban hechos una furia, el soldado sacó una automática de su costado y se lo llevó al rostro. Ambos respiraban con dificultad alguna, ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tenía el rostro del hombre demasiado cerca del suyo.

—Sigues teniendo los ojos más bonitos que he visto. —Soltó ella de repente—

—Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas abandonado. —Comentó él—

—No te abandoné. —Le miró con tristeza— No me dejarás explicarme, ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué podrías decirme?, salvaste mi vida y te estaré eternamente agradecido, pero al menos me hubieras mandado un puto mensaje de que te marchabas con Rusnok, perdí el tiempo como imbécil buscándote después de la explosión del laboratorio.

—Eres un terco, siempre lo has sido cuando se te ha metido algo en esa cabezota que tienes no hay nadie que te haga desistir. —Le gritó ella, eso le recordó a Piers las muchas veces que ellos discutieron en el pasado, sintió un deja vuh navegar entre ellos—

Piers se levantó trayéndola consigo, se pusieron en pie, la tomó del antebrazo con fuerza sin soltar su arma.

—Tengo órdenes. —Arrugó el entrecejo— Odio a los terroristas, dame un motivo y te daré un tiro en medio de los ojos, viva ó muerta, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

—Eso es cruel. —Se relajó mientras cerraba los ojos— Por eso es que nunca me gustaron los militares.

—Si eso lo hubieras pensado antes de salvarme la vida. —Bufó— Te hubieras ahorrado un montón de problemas.

—Todo el mundo perfecto que tenía se venía en miles de pedazos, Jill estaba en un coma inducido por el Virus que le inyectaron en África, Claire pasaba por una crisis existencial intentando encontrar a quien realmente pertenencia su corazón si a Steve o a Leon y ninguno estaba disponible en esos momentos, tú estabas enojo conmigo y te habías largado, no te había visto durante meses, y luego regresaste y estabas contaminado con el virus C a punto de morir, Chris estaba destrozado y yo también, no podía perderte.

—¡Para que rayos me salvaste!, ¿Para probar que eres una bioquímica fabulosa? ¿Para ensanchar tu orgullo aún más?

—¡Porque eras mi amigo!

—Y yo te amaba. —Gritó callándola en el acto— Te dije que te amaba, y simplemente huiste de mi vida y te dedicaste durante meses a estar en ese laboratorio.

—Me asusté. —Le miró enojada— Te largaste a Edonia y después a China, no te vi durante un año entero y después vuelves casi muerto, ¿Qué demonios esperabas que hiciera?

Piers se quedó mirándola fijamente, no quería seguir hablando al respecto, estaba demasiado molesto para responder a eso, no le aclaraba nada, ni su comportamiento antes ni ahora, buscó con la mirada a Jill que estaba en el piso superior, quería ayudarla pero desde su posición representaba un problema, y esas tremendas esferas seguían golpeando el edificio sin cesar.

—¿Jill, estas bien?

—Estoy bien. —Comentó desde arriba— Intentaré llegar hasta donde están. ¿Cali está bien?

—Sí, lo está.

Jill bajó ágilmente entre los escombros intentando esquivar los ataques incesantes al edificio, Piers y Cali estuvieron atentos a sus movimientos, cuando vislumbraron una figura venir encima de la esfera de cemento, la expresión de la castaña fue de una gran sorpresa, una criatura salida desde sus mismas pesadillas, recuerdos confusos de su estadía en Racoon City, creía que no le volvería a ver, al parecer una versión mejorada de Nemesis aparecía para arruinarle la existencia. La criatura aprovechó la confusión de la chica y la derribó en el acto haciéndola caer varios pisos.

—¡Jill! —Había gritado Piers mientras soltaba a Cali y miraba hacia abajo intentando visualizarla—

Sintió un alivio tremendo al verla enganchada de una tubería, intentando subir con desesperación, levantó su rifle y apuntó hacía Nemesis, intentando derribarlo, sus disparos fueron certeros, pero la criatura tenía la piel bastante endurecida, las balas de grueso calibre parecían no hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Piers? —Había llamado Wheelock, la voz le temblaba— Yo…

—Si corres te dispararé. —Había mencionado él sin dejar su cometido—

—Escúchame… —Se agarró a la camisa de Piers mientras le insistía— Rusnok creó dos de cada especie.

—¿Qué has…? —Dijo girándose a verla completamente sorprendido—

Ni siquiera ha terminado de preguntar cuando un segundo Nemesis se lanza sobre ellos dando un golpe directo al rostro del soldado lanzándolo varios metros estrellándolo contra un pedazo de pared, sacudió su cabeza aturdido, mirando como el enorme ser caminaba hacía la bioquímica que retrocedió aterrada, Piers intentó levantarse pero el golpe ha sido tan fuerte que lo ha dejado aturdido, cayó al suelo con la vista nublada, solo vio como tomaba a Wheelock de la cintura y la levantaba, la vio gritar, agitarse y patalear pero nada pudo hacer cuando la enorme criatura saltó por el agujero de la pared seis pisos en caída libre.

—¡Rayos!

~ RE ~

Chris había atravesado la puerta que conducía hacía la planta baja del edificio, seguido de él, su hermana Claire le había seguido atenta a cualquier eventualidad que surgiera, los pasos de ambos fueron cautelosos, las gradas y las paredes estaban recubiertos de un moho color verde, era bastante obvio que no descendían mucho por ese lugar; los pasamanos tenían sustancias sin identificar que prefirieron no tocar, el lento descenso hacía la oscuridad era muy desconcertante, encendieron sus linternas ubicadas en sus armas, sin perder la perspectiva el mayor de los Redfield procuraba mantenerse alerta a todo lo que surgiera, y a la vez a los pasos que daba la chica detrás de él.

—Dime algo Claire… —Había comenzado él—

—¿Si? —Respondió— Espera, si es sobre Leon no quiero hablar al respecto.

—¿Cómo sabes que te iba a preguntar sobre ello?

—Porque te conozco, mejor de lo que tú crees. Además sé que te ha estado llamando, ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Arrugó la nariz— ¿Acaso estoy siendo acosado por mi hermana pequeña?

—Jumm… claro que no. —Se quedó pensando— Bueno quizás un poco, ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Jill?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Le miró confundido— No pasa nada entre Jill y Yo.

—Ese es el problema. —Le palmeó el hombro— Como quieres que pase algo, si no dejas que pase nada.

—Jill necesita tiempo. —Suspiró— No quiero presionarla, cuando me mira es… Dios, es realmente difícil Claire, como no tienes idea, hay tanto dolor en su mirada, tanto dolor… y he intentado de todo, no sé que hacer.

—Creo que Jill necesita tiempo como dices, pero si le das demasiado tiempo y espacio terminarás perdiéndola. No entiendes Chris que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y cuando nos damos cuenta perdemos a quienes nos son importantes en nuestras vidas; cuando Steve murió fue algo difícil de superar, él tomó el valor de decirme lo que sentía y me protegió muchas veces.

—Ella lo sabe.

—Necesitas convertirlo en palabras, conviértelo en palabras. —Insistió su hermana—

—Tú también deberías convertirlo en palabras Claire. —Le miró de reojo— ¿Qué pasó en Dubai?

—¿Cómo eres capaz de arruinar una conversación tan inspiradora con una pregunta así?

—No era mi intención. —Sonrió— Solo es que Leon nos ha estado hablando a Jill y a mi, intentando comunicarse contigo.

—¿Y porque no me habla a mi celular si tanto le interesa?

—Te recuerdo que cambiaste el número, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Jumm… es cierto, no quiero hablar con él todavía, además si le interesara tanto porque no ha venido a buscarme.

—Según lo que tengo entendido ha estado en Europa todo este tiempo investigando para el vicepresidente.

—No le defiendas.

—No lo hago, no te enfades.

—En fin, si fuera Ada de seguro corre a buscarla a donde sea, al fin del mundo, al inframundo, a Júpiter.

—¿Ada?, ¿Ada Wong? —Levantó una ceja— ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto ella?

—Me encontré con Leon en Dubai de mera casualidad. —Comenzó ella— Estaba en una especie de misión, y me dijo que tenía la semana libre porque ya había terminado, y que se quedaba solo para estar conmigo porque quería cumplir la promesa que habíamos hecho, pasamos una velada grandiosa y…bueno al día siguiente.

—¿Y, que pasó después de la velada?

—No interrumpas Chris. —Levantó el dedo— Bueno los detalles no son importantes en este momento, el punto está en que iríamos a practicar jet ski juntos, nos fuimos a la playa mientras hablábamos y…. ¡Me da tanto coraje!, ¿Acaso los hombres se vuelven tontos o ya son tontos cuando nacen?

—¿Yo estoy incluido en ese saco? —Se echó a reír Chris—

—Bueno, perdona hermanito, tu eres un hombre, al igual que Piers, sus comportamientos son extraños, mírate a ti tantos años enamorado de Jill y no le dices nada, mira a Piers es un tonto por terminar a Cali e irse Edonia y China durante tantos meses, ni le habló, ahora viene a reclamar que fue ella la que la abandonó, tonto de remate.

—Jill y yo es complicado. Cali y Piers es complicado, y Claire y Leon es muy complicado.

—No bromees así. —Arrugó el entrecejo— Espero no verlo en un buen tiempo.

Chris entendió en el tono de voz de su hermana que no quería seguir hablando al respecto, así que optó por no seguir echando sal a la herida, ya habría un momento en que ella se abriría con él, o con cualquier persona al menos para desahogarse; pisó la última grada para comenzar a caminar por una amplia habitación el sonido de un goteo inundaba sus sentidos, llegaron a una segunda puerta de acceso giró la manija y esta se abrió con un chirrido molesto, de inmediato se dejaron escuchar ruidos extraños a lo largo del nuevo pasillo que quedó a la vista de ambos al abrirse la puerta.

—¿Eso es un laberinto? —Claire miró a su hermano— ¿Por qué construyen algo así debajo?

—Ya sabes cómo son los ricos de excéntricos. —Levantó los hombros— Vamos, no te separes de mí.

—Sí, adelante.

Se escuchó el silbido de alguien mientras caminaba por algún lugar de los pasillos, un pedazo de lo que parecía un metal siendo arrastrado por una pared, eso puso en alerta a ambos que levantaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde venía el sonido; sabían que estaban cerca del segundo objetivo a esas alturas Jill y Piers debían tener en custodia a Cali Wheelock y ellos no podían fallar en su tarea, mientras avanzaban el silbido se había detenido y se escuchaba una lucha feroz dieron la vuelta por el pasillo y se encontraron a un hombre alto de cabello pelirrojo rapado muy bajo luchando contra algunos infestados de forma asombrosa con una barra de metal, Chris le reconoció de inmediato, cuando hubo terminado giró el tubo y lo colocó en su hombro, miró hacía donde venían los hermanos Redfield.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —Le miró fijamente— ¿Qué acaso la mierda de lo que la gente llama Destino se empeña en tratar de atravesar nuestros caminos?

—Ni creas que es agradable encontrarte de nuevo muchacho. —Le miró fijamente—

—Eso que hiciste con la barra de metal fue genial. —La pelirroja intentó calmar la situación— Hola, me llamo Claire es un placer.

—¿Claire? —Comentó mirándola a ella— Pelirroja y ojos azules, ¿Eres la persona que salvó a Sherry en Racoon City o algo así?

—Si la misma. —Sonrió extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Jake la recibió con otro apretón— Sherry me habló mucho de ti, dijo que la habías salvado y que estaba… mmm… impresionada contigo.

—¿Impresionada? —Sonrió— ¿Eso dijo?, vaya eso me alegra, la vi hace poco.

—¿Hace poco? —Interrogó—

—Sí, están acá en Turquía.

—¿Están? —Interrogó ella—

—Sí, vino con ese otro agente, Kennedy.

Claire le miró fijamente, la expresión en su rostro hizo que Jake pareciera muy interesado, no sabía si se había sorprendido por Sherry o por el otro agente, sonrió ante eso completamente divertido, le parecía que toda esta situación estaba volviéndose una historia de Shakespeare.

—No hemos venido a sociabilizar Jake. —Chris interrumpió la conversación de ambos, el pelirrojo le miró fijamente— Hemos venido a arrestarte por el atentado terrorista en Bagcilar.

—¡Qué bien!, el Primer Ministro Turco declara que el ataque a Turquía es perpetrado por tres terroristas, Wheelock, Rusnok y Muller y la BSAA nos da cacería, los felicito, ¿Desde cuándo le creen a un viejo mequetrefe?

—¿Por qué habríamos de Creerte a ti? —Le apuntó con el arma— Anda suelta la barra de metal despacio.

—¿Y si no quiero?, ¿Vas a obligarme?

La mirada que se lanzaron Chris y Jake fue casi mortífera, Claire se sintió atrapada en una pelea de testosterona, enarboló los ojos cansada de ese tipo de situaciones, ¿Acaso los hombres arreglaban todo a tiros o a golpes?, estaba dispuesta a negociar con el muchacho, Sherry le había contado que él era temperamental pero muy accesible así que no tendría problemas en intentar cruzar unas palabras con él.

—Vamos chicos, no creen que…

La estructura tembló sobre sus cabezas, los tres se sacudieron y casi caen al suelo intentaron mantener el equilibrio varias veces, un segundo golpe llegó y un tercero, la tierra se desprendió del techo, se mantuvieron atentos a los temblores, no sabían si se trataba de un terremoto pero los espacios entre cada movimiento eran bastante espaciados, se escuchó el sonido de alguien bajando por las gradas que Chris y Claire habían bajado unos minutos antes, la puerta se abrió con un golpe fuerte, dejando ingresar a duras penas a una criatura altísima. Ambos hombres le reconocieron de inmediato, como la que habían visto en China hace un par de meses, Ustanak estaba de regreso, o quizás era un clon o algo parecido.

—Esto tiene que ser una estúpida broma. —Jake miró al monstruo— ¿Qué acaso estás enamorado de mí o algo así?, déjame decirte que no le juego para el otro equipo bastardo.

—Diablos, solo traes problemas, chico. —Chris dejó de apuntarle a Chris para prepararse para lo peor—

—Vaya, parece que la testosterona se multiplica.

Comenzaron a dispararle pero la mole de carne y músculos no parecía detenerse en ningún sentido comenzó a correr para perseguirles, los tres se echaron a correr ese lugar era muy poco espacioso para enfrentarle, aunque si lo pensaban bien, en un campo de futbol americano sería tampoco un buen sitio, lo ideal sería no enfrentarle, estaban en una encrucijada, para su mayor desesperación las demás conexiones del laberinto que figuraban como puertas salieron más infectados intentando agarrarles, comenzaron a dispararles para deshacerse de ellos, corrieron intentando perderles durante varios minutos.

—¿Qué acaso esa cosa no se rinde? —Claire estaba agotada— Ya llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo.

—No, no se rendirá. —Exclamó Jake a su lado— Además tengo un extraño don de atraer a los problemas, ¿Tiene sentido?

—No lo sé, ¿Sherry es un problema?

—No, no es un problema. ¿Acaso dices que le atraigo?

—Yo no dije nada, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—Pues le di un somnífero y la lancé a este laberinto, creo que está molesta por los momentos.

—¿Somnífero? —Claire negó con la cabeza— Deberías intentar otros métodos de conquista, ¿Sabes?, no sé algo que la gente normal haría.

—Si eso he estado pensando. —Sonrió—

El Ustanak atravesó la pared con ferocidad casi cayendo encima de la pelirroja, Jake se interpuso entre ambos intentando ayudarla y la criatura lo sujetó de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared contraria.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Interrogó Jake— ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando hablan?

—¡Jake!, ¡Cuidado!

Las garras del Ustanak se cerraron en las costillas del pelirrojo que intentó liberarse, Chris y Claire comenzaron a dispararle para ayudar al muchacho a liberarse pero nada podía funcionar, la criatura lanzó una especie de brazo mecánico para atrapar a la pelirroja, su hermano intentó ayudarla, pero alguien saltó sobre ella derribándola un descomunal perro infectado atentaba contra su rostro, su pistola había ido a volar lejos de ella; en tanto su hermano comenzó a dispararle al animal pero la garra del Ustanak lo atacó a él que esquivó a centímetros. En tanto la chica se debatía en el suelo intentando liberarse, dos certeros disparos llegaron y el perro cayó al suelo, se sentó enseguida quitándoselo de encima, su corazón se detuvo cuando miró al agente Kennedy sosteniendo su pistola firmemente, bajó sus ojos azules que se cruzaron con los de ella.

—Vaya, ¿Por qué siempre terminamos encontrándonos en situaciones así? —Comentó el rubio—

—¿Leon?

Continuará….

N/A: Oh cielos, revisé rápidamente el capitulo, espero no tenga errores de redacción, ortografía o incoherencias (?), perdonen por esto, y espero les guste el capitulo.

Gracias por la gente que me deja review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

**Vidian**: Hola Vidi-chan, pues ahora he revelado un poco de cada pareja (Eso creo xD), después describo demasiado y ya ni se en que momento me enredo, y ya ves si tuvieron algo en Dubai, pero te dejo con la interrogante aún de que rayos hizo Ada Wong (Fufufufuf… que malvada soy xD), en cuanto a Breakeven, pues no puedo contarte mucho ya que la historia gira en torno a ellos, quizás si son unos infelices, o están manipulados, quien sabe!, y allí está el capítulo de hoy, ufff tuve contratiempos, así que lo subo hoy tan tarde, acá en mi país aún son las once y media de la noche, así que aún es sábado (Qué descaro el mío .) espero que te guste este capítulo, un beso.

**MariangelaGuzman**: Hi!, ¿Cómo estás?, que gusto que me leas, espero que este llene tus expectativas lo hice más largo que el anterior, y aun no puedo contar lo de Dubai, es culpa de Claire que no se decide a hablarlo con alguien xD, pero ya se encontró con Leon, a ver si en el próximo hablan un poco más, quizás lo reciba con una bofetada que se yo!, bueno, espero disfrutes de este capítulo, y que sea tan intrigante como los anteriores xD… Cuidate!

**Tuelyn**: Holas, muchas gracias por leer, si Breakeven es un caso serio, creo que son culpables o están locos, pero cada uno da puntos de vista diferentes, ya ni la autora no sabe a quién creerle . , ahora ya se encontraron la mayoría de parejas, y siento no haber puesto una pelea con Chris y Jake quizás más adelante, hoy estuvo un poco complicado para todos. Espero sigas leyendo!..

**Raven's**: Muchas gracias por leer, hice 10 paginas, un poquito más que los anteriores, espero te guste el capítulo, y no se torne nada aburrido, te cuidas.


	5. Vórtice

**~Vórtice~ **

**Dubái, Emiratos Árabes**

** Martes, 18 Noviembre 2014**

Vacaciones, era la única palabra que revoloteaba alegre y entusiasmadamente dentro de la mente de Claire Redfield, los últimos años habían sido un verdadero vendaval en su vida; cuando decidió unirse a la BSAA quiso hacerlo para poder tener las "armas" y luchar por aquello y aquellos en los cuales había creído, necesitaba envolverse en ese mundo y poner su grano de arena en contra de los ataques terroristas, no quería que personas inocentes cayeran cada vez más y más en las redes del terror y la desesperanza; ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida, y realmente necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas ese descanso.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que el laboratorio de Vacunas de la BSAA había sufrido el atentado, y en la cual murieron muchas personas, había perdido a una amiga muy valiosa y se había dedicado junto a sus compañeros a buscar a Wheelock durante varios meses, pero ni rastros de su cuerpo en ninguna parte, pero ninguno quería realmente aceptarlo plenamente, le dolía inmensamente ver a Piers entrar en ese estado de desesperación al no poder dar un cierre definitivo a esa situación, seis meses de incansable búsqueda, él no se rindió en ningún momento, algo dentro de él le decía que aún estaba viva, pero no tenía pruebas; ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, incluso entrenaban juntos y eso le brindaba mucha seguridad a la pelirroja, ella era la culpable podría decirse de haberlos presentado, aún en ese momento se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto, pero si era el destino el que estaba empeñado en unirlos eso se iba a dar con su ayuda o no. Le había costado ver a su amigo colapsar de cansancio después de noches y días de trabajo arduo, ni siquiera dormía, ni digamos comer algo decente, ella lo obligaba a comer y se enfadaba, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, tuvo que intervenir su hermano Chris para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero eran cosas que no quería recordar en esos momentos, todo era demasiado triste.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en Dubái.

La ciudad era maravillosa, había hecho una reservación en un lujoso hotel y ahora mismo estaba en la recepción donde la atendieron con amabilidad, unos minutos más tarde ya dejaba la maleta de mano sobre la cama y se asomaba por el enorme ventanal que había en su habitación, el paisaje era sin lugar a dudas espectacular, se podía ver el océano a unos cuantos kilómetros, extenso y calmado que le dieron una paz interior como nunca antes, suspiró profundamente estaba dispuesta a divertirse lo más que pudiese en esa semana que le habían otorgado, quizás no sería mucho pero un día de vacaciones es un día de vacaciones.

Tenía todo un itinerario de lo que iba a hacer cada día, así que no tenía tiempo que perder, eran la una de la mañana y ya moría literalmente por buscar comida y caminar por la playa, así que se colocó un par de shorts color azul marino, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos lentes oscuros en su rostro, atravesó una bolsa sobre su pecho y salió a caminar, quería despejar la mente, no tardó en llegar al océano, había mucha gente caminando por la arena, o bañándose en el mar, las sombrillas playeras ubicadas de forma desordenada y los vendedores ambulantes por doquier, el olor inundaba sus sentidos, su estómago hizo un ruido escandaloso, tenía que comer, rápidamente visualizó un auto remolque acondicionado para vender comida, habían varias personas comprando, ella se acercó y pidió la especialidad. Tarareo emocionada, la comida sabía bien, el lugar era hermoso, ¿Qué más podría desear?, bueno, habían montones de cosas que quisiera tener en esos momentos, pero era algo muy complicado en esos momentos.

Se sentó en una barandilla, mirando las olas del mar ir y venir, escuchó a unos niños juguetear muy cerca de ella, cuando se giró a verlos su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando notó a un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada seria conversar con un anciano, pudo reconocer de inmediato de quien se trataba, era una sorpresa mirarlo allí, por un momento dudó si hablarle o no, parecía ocupado con eso que hacía, por medio, de su hermano Chris y sus largas conversaciones sobre Leon, quizás no tan largas, se había enterado de las misiones europeas del agente, pero encontrárselo en el mismo país, la misma ciudad eran de una en un billón, se mantuvo en su lugar, simplemente observándolo, en un momento casi mágico, el rubio la miró y su expresión de sorpresa no tuvo precio, Claire se rió de él, y se giró a ver el mar, sintió su mirada insistente, pero se empecinó en ignorarle. Al menos un rato más. Unos minutos más tarde escucha como termina su conversación con el anciano, unos pasos se acercan lentamente hacía ella, pero Claire no se gira a verlo, el hombre se sienta a su lado, y mira hacía el horizonte, tampoco le mira, pero hay una especie de sensación de bienestar entre los dos, hay ocasiones en que no son necesarias las palabras, y en esos momentos más que nunca simplemente querían disfrutar de esa tranquilidad que les estaba brindando el mar y el sol muy alto en el cielo.

—¿Acaso estas siguiéndome? —Bromeó el hombre sin mirarle— Me siento acosado.

—¿Acaso el mundo no es suficientemente grande? —Contestó ella— Me siento acosada.

—¿Cómo estás Claire? —Giró su rostro para verle—

—Bien, ¿Y tú Leon? —Sonrió ella de igual forma mirándole— ¿Qué haces en Dubái?, ¿Misión?

—Sí y No.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Estaba de misión, pero ya terminé, ese hombre era mi último contacto; en realidad regresaba a Estados Unidos esta misma tarde.

—¿Regresabas?

—Claro que sí, ahora que te veo, no hay razón para volver hoy.

—¿Acaso coquetea conmigo Agente Kennedy?

—Por supuesto, ¿Funciona? —Sonrió suavemente—

—No lo sé, tendrás que esforzarte más.

El agente Kennedy se echó a reír con ganas, levantó la mano y lo llevó a la cabeza de la pelirroja, acercó su rostro al de ella y besó suavemente su mejilla, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron, llevaban tiempo sin verse, y de alguna forma podían comunicarse sin decir palabra alguna; Leon fue el primero que se levantó, extendió su mano para tomar el de ella, la pelirroja se sentía navegar entre nubes, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que encontrárselo en Dubái?, no tenía respuesta a eso, todavía no, mientras caminaban por la calle, comenzó a experimentar la palabra esperanza y destino ligados a su vida y a la de este hermoso hombre de ojos azules que camina a su lado, no quería pensar ninguna cosa negativa, ni recordar cosas malas, se sentía un poco mal al sentir tanta felicidad, ya que en Nueva York, Piers sufría por Cali, y Chris por la lejanía de Jill; y allí estaba ella, sintiéndose completamente feliz, y a la vez triste por sus amigos, que encrucijada tan devastadora.

—Te has quedado ida. —Comentó Leon— ¿Acaso ya perdí mi toque encantador?

—Lo siento mucho. —Se excusó—Realmente me da mucho gusto verte, pero hay algunos problemas entre las personas que aprecio, y creo que no es justo que venga a divertirme cuando ellos pasan penurias.

—Supe lo de la explosión al laboratorio. —Comentó— Sherry ha estado muy deprimida en cuanto a eso, perdió a una valiosa amiga en ese lugar.

—Sí, lo sé. —Suspiró— Supongo que el bioterrorismo no es la única forma en la que podemos perder amigos.

—Ya lo creo. —Se detuvo un momento mientras miraba el tráfico moverse— Pero de vez en cuando es bueno relajarse.

—Sí tienes razón. —Estiró sus brazos— Además Agente Kennedy, este es el cumplimiento de nuestra vieja promesa.

—Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso.

Siguieron conversando mientras avanzaban rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba la pelirroja, caballerosamente se despidió en la puerta, mientras él se dirigía al suyo propio, se verían para las seis de la tarde, Claire necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse, y ponerse lo más guapa posible, estaba realmente emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, su corazón estaba completamente desbocado, esta era su oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla.

Encontrar a Claire Redfield en ese lugar, realmente era una sorpresa, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en ella, llevaba tiempo sin verla, y ahora la tenía frente a él, mientras ordenaban su cena en ese lujoso restaurante, se había llevado un shock cuando ella le abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel; se había puesto un elegante vestido negro de tirantes, y había dejado su cabello caer en cascada por su espalda, sintió como la sangre subió a su rostro, algo que llevaba tiempo sin que le pasase, no a él, que siempre había sido tan desinhibido con las mujeres, pero había algo en esta preciosa mujer de cabellos de fuego y ojos azules que le hacían sentir diferente, feliz, y de algún modo, Completo.

No quería ser un desgraciado, su vida había sido un caos después de lo que pasó en China, un tobogán de emociones buenas y malas, confusas y claras, en ese momento se había reencontrado con Ada Wong y creyó tantas cosas, experimentó tantas otras, creía entender a su propio corazón, y sus sentimientos le habían jugado una mala pasada, ya que quería, necesitaba enfrentarse a todo y a todos con tal de que "Su" Ada estuviese bien, ¿Cómo podría estar más equivocado?, le importó muy poco que ella estuviese en Neo-umbrella y que más de 70 millones de personas muriesen por ese hecho, pero no quería permitir que Chris y Piers acabaran con su vida (Aunque en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de Carla Radames), aún no sabe que estaba pensando en esos momentos, pelear de esa forma con Redfield, no saber qué contestar cuando Helena preguntó si eran más que amigos, ¿Qué pasaba con él?. ¿Por qué una persona podía influir tanto en su vida de esa forma?, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido confundido, así que tuvo que buscar respuestas, una que le aclarase definitivamente que sucedía entre Ada y él. Se había dado a la tarea de buscar definitivamente algo que aliviara el peso de su corazón, pero Wong tenía como siempre otras prioridades y él definitivamente no entraba en ellas, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, le gustaba Claire, le gustaba muchísimo, pero también le gustaba Ada, o sería que por Ada sentía más una preocupación de colegas, no eso no era posible, ¿A quién amaba realmente?, ¿A quién?

—¿Y en que andas metido? —Bromeó Claire— Pareces distraído.

—Lo siento. —Tomó la copa de vino y bebió un sorbo— Solo cuadraba unas cosas en mi mente mientras pedías.

—No, no Señor Agente, su atención conmigo ahora.

—Sí, ya la tienes toda para ti, Señorita Redfield. —Sonrió— ¿Cómo te va en la BSAA?

—Todo de maravilla, he estado entrenando con todos; creo que Nivans y mi hermano son unos desquiciados con el entrenamiento.

—¿En serio? —Se echó a reír— Al menos ya eres toda una experta en el uso de armas y combate.

—Bueno, lo de las armas ya lo era antes, ¿Acaso no te he dado ya una demostración de mis increíbles habilidades?

—Claro que lo has hecho, eres de las pocas personas a las que he confiado mi vida plenamente.

—Honor que me haces. —Levantó su copa— Brindemos por favor.

—¿Por qué brindaremos? —Levantó la suya propia—

—No lo sé, por la vida, por esta velada maravillosa…

—Por congelar este momento. —Le guiño un ojo— Y porque me ha dado mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

—Brindo por ello.

Ambos bebieron de su respectiva copa, mientras seguían conversando y recordando cosas entre ellos, sin lugar a duda estaban muy felices de reencontrarse. Después de la cena se fueron a un bar a beber un poco y luego a bailar, el tiempo parecía detenerse lentamente, Leon no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto, ni siquiera se acordaba si podía bailar, quizás estuviese haciendo el ridículo, pero no le importaba en esos momentos, mientras sonaba "Against All odds" de Phill Collins se aferraba a la cintura de la pelirroja, había escondido su rostro en el cuello de ella respirando su aroma, su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo, y su mano izquierda en el cuello de ella, el vals lento que ejecutaban los dos les había dejado en silencio, de esos que las palabras arruinaban el momento.

Claire había cerrado sus ojos simplemente entregándose al momento, ¿Podría de alguna forma ser posible?, haber tomado estas vacaciones habían sido la mejor decisión, y estar en sus brazos quizás era un sueño hecho realidad; sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del rubio, la respiración sobre su cuello le provocaba cosquillas, y a su vez sensaciones inexplicables en todo su cuerpo, Leon olía tan bien, deseaba realmente congelar el tiempo y quedar con él para siempre allí, su corazón latía muy fuerte, ella sabía lo que sentía por ese hombre, pero no estaba segura si él sentía lo mismo, ¿Y si el sentimiento era unilateral?, esa simple pregunta le provocaba un escalofrío, no quería adelantar nada, quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen y otra vez esta imaginándose cosas sin sentido; recordaba como en su momento, Piers, Cali, Jill, Sherry e inclusive su hermano Chris la habían molestado mucho por alegrarse como colegiala cada vez que se mensajeaba con Leon, todos lo sabían, sabían lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Kennedy desde Raccon City; pero Claire tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan asustada de decírselo a él, y recibir una negativa, ¿Qué hacer? Debería lanzarlo todo por la borda y arriesgar todo, ese momento era el correcto, no habían zombies ni hermanos detrás de ella, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, se había congelado para mal.

La canción dio por finalizada, Leon se separó un poco y su rostro quedó a centímetros de distancia de Claire, se miraron un momento, las emociones de ambos se entremezclaron, Kennedy le sonrió suavemente, y Redfield correspondió de la misma forma, era quizás el alcohol que ya les había subido demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, él descendió lentamente hasta casi rozar los labios de ella, la pelirroja sintió la respiración de él sobre su rostro; abrió lentamente sus labios para decir algo, pero nada salió, sintió casi desfallecer cuando un suave contacto les unió, automáticamente sus cuerpos se detuvieron y ahora eran simplemente sus instintos más básicos trabajando, ella suspiró al tiempo que el beso se profundizo aún más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y de todo a su alrededor, mientras ambos avanzaban por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Redfield, los besos se habían vuelto más intensos y más desesperados, chocaron un par de veces contra los muebles de madera, y ambos se echaron a reír, llegaron hasta la puerta y se volvieron a besar acompañada de una suave mordida, se separaron un poco mientras la pelirroja abría la puerta y se quedaba de pie debajo del contramarco de la puerta.

—Claire…

—Leon… yo…—Se mordió el labio suavemente—

—Al diablo….

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y atrapó sus labios con deseo y necesidad, las manos de la pelirroja viajaron inmediatamente a la camisa del agente Kennedy mientras la desabotonaba, la puerta fue cerrada de una certera patada, al tener una cerradura electrónica, la llave fue puesta automáticamente. Las cortinas de la recamara se agitaban suavemente por la brisa que ingresaba suaves suspiros inundaban la habitación, la ropa había dejado un camino desde la puerta de entrada hasta el pie de la cama, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Sentía los besos del rubio sobre su boca, eran suaves y lentos llevándola poco a poco a un éxtasis del que no quería despertar, sus propias manos se movían en la espalda de él de alguna forma animándolo a que no se detuviera en eso que hacía con su cuerpo y que provocaba tanto placer en el de ella.

—Claire. —Suspiró él mirándola a los ojos— Me encantas.

—Te quiero. —Había soltado ella suavemente, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados y sus labios semi abiertos suspirando— Te quiero Leon.

Kennedy sonrió ante eso volvió a besarla y a proseguir en lo que hacía, escuchó a la pelirroja agitarse bajo sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos moverse por su espalda y de vez en cuando le clavaba las uñas suavemente, pronto sintió que llegaba a su límite, y ya no pudo pensar en nada más, se movió más mientras la escuchaba a ella perder el control y aferrarse a sus hombros y a sus caderas, ella echó su cabeza hacía atrás dándole acceso a ese terso y hermoso cuello que atacó sin consideración al tiempo que ambos llegaban al clímax. Ese hombre la dejaba sin aire.

—Leon. —Jadeó ella agotada—

—Claire. —Sonrió besándole la frente suavemente—

Se suponía, que todo marcharía perfecto desde ese momento, al fin podían estar juntos de esa manera, sin remordimientos, sin equivocaciones, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, el destino jugaba a favor de Claire Redfield que se sentía como una adolescente en esos momentos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que era una adulta, y ahora ver dormir a Leon a su lado le hacían tan feliz, recordaba cada segundo de anoche y aún se sentía entre nubes, era feliz, lo era completamente, quizás pasasen muchos meses en los que no se verían otra vez, pero quería atesorar ese momento en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma.

—Me vas a gastar. —Había bromeado el rubio sin abrir los ojos— ¿No tienes sueño?

—No, estoy descompensada por las horas de vuelo. —Se excusó— Tu sigue durmiendo, yo te protejo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió— Aunque no me importaría que me atacaras como anoche.

—Eres tonto. —Se sonrojó—

—Sí un poco.

La mañana hizo su aparición, desayunaron juntos en la cama, ya que Leon llevaba un mes en esa ciudad ahora él sería su guía, y el primer paso sería ir a montar Jet Ski, caminaron hacía la playa mientras conversaban y bromeaban de mil y una cosa, el teléfono celular del rubio sonó, cuando miró quien llamaba su expresión fue de sorpresa, Claire a su lado pudo leer en las facciones de su cara que no era nada bueno, algo preocupante, se acercó a él preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Debo contestar esto, disculpa.

Se alejó un poco de ella, pero no lo suficientemente largo para que la pelirroja escuchaba su conversación, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho cuando pronunció su nombre, esa mujer otra vez, ¿por qué lo tenía que llamar ahora?, si las cosas estaban resultando de maravilla entre ellos, la odiaba.

—Hola Ada… Creía que ya te habías ido, ¿Sigues en Dubái?

—…—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Estas herida?

—…—

—¿Dónde estás?

—…—

Le miró girarse buscando una procedencia, ella hizo lo mismo en su dirección buscando ese algo que Leon miraba, se detuvo justo en un edificio en construcción, las grandes grúas movían pesados objetos, Claire regresó al rostro del rubio parecía bastante preocupado, y la conversación era muy confusa ya que no escuchaba a la otra persona, luego de unos minutos colgó y se giró a verla, la pelirroja sabía, era muy difícil competir contra eso, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, su corazón se detuvo cuando él llegó frente a ella, sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero no podía ser tan tonta, ellos habían dormido anoche, eso significaba algo, ¿verdad? Le miró con un hilo de voz atascado en su garganta, llevó sus manos a su pecho, aguardando, ¿Leon la amaba a ella? Se mentía así misma, pero aun así aguardaba y tenía la esperanza, la amaba a ella, ¿verdad?

—Claire.

—¿Esta en problemas?

—Sí, está herida y atrapada.

—Yo te puedo ayudar.

Leon asintió con su cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al lugar en cuestión, en el fondo de su corazón Claire deseaba que esta mujer desapareciera de la vida del rubio, pero habían cosas que no sucedían con solo desearlas, no sabía que le dolía más, saber que ellos llevaban un tiempo en Dubái juntos, o que ahora ella le echase a perder el día, pero no podía dejarla a su suerte, aunque ella sea una espía a la que solo le interesa el dinero y sacarle provecho a robarse los mejores virus, Leon la quería, pero no la amaba, no quería pensar en eso, estaba asustada, ahora más que nunca, y temía verles juntos, como en Raccoon City, tan conectados, tan unidos por ese algo que tenían los dos, y que ella pensaba que había roto anoche, ¿Podría estar más equivocada?

La situación se tornó complicada, entre los dos habían acabado con los facinerosos que habían atacado a la espía, Claire se encargó de amarrarlos a las vigas de hierro, aún estaban inconscientes y no se podían mover, mientras Leon buscaba a Ada que ya no contestaba el celular, posiblemente se haya escapado, le vio subir un nivel más y perderse, ella dudó un poco si seguirle, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, recorrió el mismo camino, podía escuchar a dos personas conversar, las cuales reconoció de inmediato, se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos. Él le daba la espalda pero Ada Wong la miraba de frente, tenía una herida en el hombro y por la pistola que sostenía a un costado de su cuerpo ya no tenía balas, Claire se paralizó, quiso salir huyendo, pero sus piernas no respondieron.

—Ada.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Leon. —Comentó la mujer—

—Necesito que me lo digas sinceramente.

—Ella es una buena chica.

—Pero te amo a ti.

Claire se congeló en ese instante, Ada la miró fijamente, como que de alguna forma sintió su dolor a través de la distancia que los separaba, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del agente Kennedy que se giró enseguida y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Claire, eso había sido horrible, la vio girarse y bajar las gradas en veloz carrera, ¿podría ser más idiota? No quizás Leon S. Kennedy había llegado a un nivel de estupidez indescifrable. Se llevó las manos al rostro, en que rayos estaba pensando, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle así así a su amiga Claire?, se detuvo un momento allí, ¿Qué significaba Claire para él?, anoche habían hecho de todo, ella era muy hermosa, la quería, la quería muchísimo, pero… ¿La amaba?, le había dicho a Ada que la amaba y le había salido natural, pero ahora que veía a la pelirroja con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, sintió que su corazón se partió a la mitad, quería salir corriendo tras de ella, pero estaba Ada, ¿acaso amaba a las dos?, ¿Qué haría ahora?

—Cómo puedes decir que me amas. —Comentó Ada mirándole— Si anoche pasaste una noche increíble con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Cierra la ventana la próxima vez, agente Kennedy.

Ada Wong comenzó a caminar para seguir el mismo trayecto que había recorrido Claire, dejando a Leon de pie en ese lugar, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, nunca en su vida había cometido tanta estupidez junta, se había equivocado, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con la pelirroja, pero como se lo explicaba a ella que no había sido un error, que la quería, que ella representaba la paz interior de su vida, que la necesitaba a su lado, y que quería arrancar de su vida a la espía, como lo hacía, no tenía la más mínima idea, estaba empecinado en cosas que no podían ser, debería empezar a luchar por algo que si valía la pena, en ese momento se había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde quizás, que tenía un verdadero problema, estaba enamorado de las dos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Continuara…

N/A: Holitas, ufff espero no quieran matarme por esto, jajajaja… no sé cómo estuvo este capítulo, creo que el romance no me sale mucho, pero a ver que tal me fue, como un regalo para las CLEON.

**Gabyedro**: Hola… jajajaja… mira que esta vez no lo dejé cortado (?), soy mala, no en realidad el malo es Leon, y hoy no puse nada del reencuentro, es para que ya no estén con la duda de Dubái, espero te haya gustado, gracias por leerme. Un beso.

**Vidi-chan**: Bien, bien ahora ya sabes que pasó en Dubái, jajajaja… ahora crees que Leon es buena gente (?), no, Leoncito ha sido malo con Claire, bueno no lo sé, este capitulo es enredado, y me atrase, ufff me costó horrible hacer este capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena y del porque tanto misterio de la pelirroja para contar lo que había sucedido, no fue nada bonito, pero al menos se pasó una buena noche con Leon xD, que malvada soy, pero quizás haga algo bonito para la reconciliación, si es que hay alguna, no puse nada de las demás parejas ni de los acontecimientos de Turquía, pero creo que así poco a poco voy llevando toda la situación, espero realmente espero, que haya sido de tu agrado, te cuidas!

**MariangelaGuzma**n: Holas!... me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, sí yo quería que se agarraran feo CalixPiers, pero pues no sé tampoco es que quiero que todo se centre en estos dos vagos, ya que existen otras parejas interesantes que he enredado mucho, . jajajaja a ver como me desenredo sola, ahora sí ya sabes que pasó en Dubái, ahora no piensas tan bonito de Leon, ¿Verdad?, debería alguien castrarlo (?), no, es mentira, pobrecita tan bello que es, pero ahora está en una encrucijada, el verdadero problema es saber que hará ahora para contentar a Claire, ¿merece ser perdonado?!... gracias por leerme siempre :3

**Tuelyn**: Ufff hola, pues Piers está loco, y si ama a Cali, pero ella no lo sé (Bueno si lo sé, pero no puedo decirlo xD), es complicada su situación, tal vez más adelante entiendas porque ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, quizás sea algo que convenza a todos, o quizás la quieran matar más luego, jajajaja… a ver como llevo esto, gracias por leer.

**Raven's**: Hola, jajajaja si lo siento, me encanta dejar en ascuas a la gente (?), no sé mi naturaleza malvada, pero hoy fui buena con todos, y he dejado ver que ha pasado en Dubái, a ver si esto no quedó todo soso, y te haya gustado, al menos ya se develó el primer misterio.

**Caronte**: Hola amigo, pues para la complacencia de los que leen, allí esta Dubái, para que no caigas en un colapso, no sé si valió la pena la espera, pero ya tienen sus dudas aclaradas, espero disfrutes la lectura, quedó corto, ya no sabía que más poner sin poner más mal a Leon de lo que ya esta, jajajaja… y de los demás no he puesto nada, así que es un proceso de pocos, espero te guste el capítulo, te cuidas!

Nos leemos!


	6. Pulso

**~Pulso~ **

**…En algún lugar…**

** Martes, 17 Febrero 2015**

Una mano se movió lentamente hacía el teclado de una MacBook Air de Apple, presionó una tecla para que dejara el estado de hibernación, pronto la pantalla se iluminó mostrando de inmediato el sistema operativo Mavericks, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con los dedos sobre el teclado para poder realizar lo que necesitaba en esos momentos; pronto la conexión de video chat estuvo lista, abriéndose una ventana donde se podía ver la imagen de Milos Rusnok al otro lado de la pantalla, le miraba seriamente con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro. El terrorista hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras saludaba al hombre mayor al otro lado de la línea que estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero color negro, tenía un puro cubano en su boca el cual emanaba un denso humo blanco, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, mientras los códigos de encriptación se terminaban de aplicar a la conversación y hacer que la video llamada fuera lo más segura posible.

—¿Es segura esta línea? —Había interrogado el terrorista— Mira que el mundo entero tiene sus ojos sobre Turquía, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Solo verificar cómo marchan las cosas Rusnok. —Comentó con una sonrisa— Has armado un verdadero caos, ¿Cómo la estás llevando?

—La maldita BSSA está aquí. —Vociferó— Esto se ha vuelto un infierno, te dije que debíamos matar a esa mujer cuando podíamos.

—No, deja a la doctora Wheelock tranquila. —Negó con la cabeza— Por ahora. La necesitamos, el virus que la obligamos a crear aún está en etapa investigativa.

—Ella lo sabe todo, estoy seguro que cuando tenga oportunidad se lo contará a ese novio suyo.

—Nivans está controlado. —Hizo un gesto con la mano— Es un soldado, y ya sabes que cuando se les da una orden deben cumplirla al pie de la letra, quieran o no. Lo que me preocupa es que esa mujer suelte la lengua cuando tenga una oportunidad con él, o con cualquiera de sus ex amigos, o como quieras llamarles, todo se podría venir abajo.

—Yo se lo advertí. —Prosiguió Rusnok— Además yo lo sabría de inmediato, la haré volver por las buenas o por las malas, o alguien tendrá que recoger sus restos con una cuchara.

—Cálmate. —Se reclinó en su asiento— Estoy jugándome el cuello por esto, se suponía que tenías que tener todo listo, se te ha entregado todo en bandeja de plata, los Virus C, G y T están en Turquía ahora, debes capturar a la bioquímica de nuevo y separarla de la BSAA lo más pronto posible.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero sabes que estoy solo en esto, te dije que me mandaras más ayuda. —Prosiguió mientras mostraba en la pantalla un mapamundi donde varios puntos rojos palpitaban alrededor del mundo— Estos son los puntos clave que tenemos ahora, pero tengo un maldito problema.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Muller se robó los códigos. No tengo ni idea donde los dejó.

—Maldito hombre, ¿Cómo diablos permitiste qué se uniera a ustedes?, no se supone que es un mercenario.

—Yo no lo invité. —Agitó su cabeza— Wheelock le conoció la primera vez que hizo un intento de fuga, él la rescató de unos infectados, y desde allí no se han separado.

—Como sea, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro amigo?

—Agitado, ha sentido la presencia de Redfield.

—Aún no es tiempo. —Se levantó del sillón— Lleva las cosas según lo que planeamos, no me falles Rusnok o convenceré a los líderes mundiales de que Turquía es un país a punto de ebullición, un verdadero foco de infección, y no te gustará estar allí cuando arda hasta sus cimientos.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo que irme hay mucho que hacer.

—Estamos en contacto.

—Sí.

La comunicación terminó, Rusnok golpeó fuertemente la mesa no le gustaba para nada que lo amenazaran, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, frente a él habían dos Ustanak y dos Némesis, suspiró profundamente mientras les miraba.

—Les ordeno que me traigan a Wheelock y Birkin.

Las criaturas desaparecieron tras una puerta enorme, el hombre se giró hasta una especie de jaula de vidrio reforzada con hierro en sus uniones, había dispuesta una cama plegable, un sanitario y un Wooden dummy que utilizaba con una maestría impresionante, estaba sin camisa y descalzo, con tan solo un pantalón blanco parecido a lo que usan en el Judo, la fuerza de sus golpes eran sin precedentes, se ejercitaba con una agilidad y destreza nunca antes vista, era más que obvio la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía, Rusnok le observó no había duda que ya estaba listo para volver a la acción, no esperaba el momento de soltarlo para darle caza a los de la BSAA, sin excepción alguna, pero aún debía esperar sin los códigos que Jake robó, y la doctora Wheelock para que termine lo que había empezado, no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas, o todo ser iría al demonio en menos de un segundo.

El sujeto dentro de la jaula de vidrio se giró a verle, sus ojos azul eléctrico centellaron en una furia casi descontrolada ya, golpeo la pared con un firme puñetazo exigiendo respuestas, pero ese simple movimiento hizo que el reforzamiento de hierro que tenían las uniones del vidrio se electrificara provocándole una fuerte descarga al hombre que gruñó para sí mismo y retrocedió dos pasos. Rusnok hizo un ademán con la mano para que se mantuviera tranquilo.

—Tranquilo. —Sonrió— Pronto tendrás tu tan esperado reencuentro, si es que ella puede mantenerse con vida y llegar hasta acá.

—¡NO!

Gritó volviendo a golpear el vidrio una y otra vez, los destellos de electricidad fluyeron descontroladamente por toda la jaula llegando hasta el hombre y rodeando los músculos de sus brazos y su torso desnudo de una forma dolorosa, pero la expresión siniestra y sin sentimientos de su rostro no daban a demostrar nada, pronto un de las paredes se agrietó; Rusnok metió la mano dentro de la gabardina blanca que tenía puesta y sacó una especie de control remoto, presionó unos botones y las descargas eléctricas fueron aún más fuertes, derribando al ojiazul en segundos y lanzándolo al suelo por varios minutos, con la electricidad aun navegando sobre su cuerpo.

—Un poco de paciencia, no nos haría nada mal a ambos.

Bagcilar, Turquía

Martes, 17 Febrero 2015

Leon y Sherry caminaban por el laberinto, mantenían sus sentidos alertas a cualquier eventualidad que podría surgir, las numerosas puertas y pasadizos secretos parecían no tener fin, ya estaban un poco cansados de que caminar y no poder encontrar la salida, el GPS de sus celulares no funcionaba, quizás porque estaban demasiado bajo tierra; de todas las técnicas posibles para salir de cualquier laberinto habían probado de todo, desde poner la mano en la pared, marcar los ladrillos, pero nada parecía funcionar, aún se podía sentir olor a humedad y moho.

—Odio los laberintos. —Murmuró Sherry—

—A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia. —Leon revisaba su celular— No hay señal de ningún tipo, debemos salir a la superficie y ver cómo podemos conseguir una muestra de los virus.

—Jumm… yo solo espero que esa persona no se aparezca por acá.

—¿De quién hablas? —Interrogó guardándose el celular—

—Pues de Ada Wong, ¿De quién más?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Vamos Leon. —Suspiró— Tú sabes que ella es una espía, siempre anda buscando muestras de virus para venderlo al mejor postor, pero que digo, si esta persona siempre es contratada para eso, de seguro la cuenta bancaria de esta mujer ha de tener millones.

—…—

—Y tienes el valor de no decir nada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Suspiró— No tengo argumento para eso.

—Yo no entiendo que le ves.

—Es complicado. —Enarboló los ojos— Ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Aún está pendiente lo de nuestra cita con Claire. —Le miró de reojo—

—Mmm… ¿Ya habíamos pasado por acá?

—Otra vez estas evitando el tema.

—No lo hago. —Suspiró— Solo es que ahora no es buen momento para eso.

—Bueno, yo solo espero que algún día abras esos ojos que tienes y te des cuenta de verdad la mujer tan grandiosa que es Claire Redfield.

—Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de eso.

—¿En serio?, ¿Por qué aun no veo acercamiento entre ustedes dos?

—Pues ahora Claire está enojada conmigo y con justa razón Sherry, me equivoqué.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Claire? —Se detuvo mientras le miraba fijamente—

—Nada, bueno… —Se quedó callado— Solo puedo decirte que me equivoqué, y necesito hablar con ella con urgencia, pero no responde mis llamadas, me di cuenta por su hermano que había cambiado de número, y he estado de misión desde entonces, no he podido hablar con ella, aunque siéndote sincero ni sé que le voy a decir cuando la tenga de frente.

—Mmm…. Hombres. —Enarboló los ojos para seguir caminando— Después dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, unas sombras comenzaron a proyectarse al final del pasillo, prepararon sus armas semiautomáticas para lo que venía, pero las siluetas pasaron de ser cuatro, a ocho, dieciséis después perdieron la cuenta, se miraron el uno al otro, esto no pintaba nada bien, mientras retrocedían lentamente, algo mucho más grande venía corriendo hacía donde estaban ellos, los infestados salían disparados y eran estrellados con violencia contra la pared.

—Esto ya no tiene gracia. —Sherry comenzó a correr—

—Es un problema ser tan popular. —Bromeó el susodicho—

Leon giró su rostro para ver a su perseguidor, y como en un Deja Vuh revivió todo lo ocurrido en China, esa enorme masa de músculos los seguía otra vez, al parecer estaba de moda clonar en esos días.

—Al parecer va en busca de tu novio y al no encontrarle te usará como carnada.

—¡No bromees de esa forma!

Ustanak corrió a toda velocidad mientras agitaba sus brazos con violencia, lanzando a los infestados por doquier, en un segundo les alcanzó y sujetó a Sherry por la cintura, tomó a Leon por el cuello y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, el ojiazul forcejó con desespero, levantó sus arma y disparó justo en el rostro, el monstruo gruñó y lo separó de la pared con una fuerza sorprendente lanzó al agente contra los infestados que ya les daban alcance otra vez, derribó a cuatro que amortiguaron su caída, rodó en el suelo y comenzó a disparar; se le fueron amontonando poco a poco.

—¡Leon!

—¡Sherry!

El agente miró a través del enjambre de infestados que le caían encima como el Ustanak corría con la agente Birkin y se alejaba estridentemente por los pasillos, el rubio presionó su mandíbula las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada bien, sacó su cuchillo y haciendo gala de toda su maestría para empuñarlo derribó a varios, no tenía muchas alternativas en esos momentos, del pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Sherry seguían llegando más y más, tenía que moverse o se convertiría en comidilla. Se lanzó al suelo y giró sobre su eje para correr por un pasillo alternativo, tenía que perderles e ir en busca de su compañera.

Escuchó el sonido de una batalla, voces y gritos, y por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, tal vez ya estaba delirando, pero creyó haber escuchado la voz de Claire Redfield, se metió a través de una diversidad de túneles hasta que alcanzó la procedencia de voces, miró a la pelirroja luchar y agitarse contra un perro infestado, sin dudarlo levantó su arma y disparó derribándolo de inmediato, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella; esta iba a ser una larga misión.

—Vaya, ¿Por qué siempre terminamos encontrándonos en situaciones así? —Comentó el rubio—

—¿Leon?

La pelirroja se levantó enseguida entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que Leon no supo descifrar, pero quizás no era momento para analizar la situación, la cosa se veía bastante fea, miró a Jake Muller siendo atacado por un Ustanak, por un momento dudó si se trataba del mismo que se había llevado a Sherry, pero era imposible, o ella estaría allí. Chris disparó contra el monstruo intentando liberar al muchacho, Leon y Claire le imitaron pero este tipo, así como el original, tenía una resistencia brutal, escucharon como por las puertas se acercaban los perseguidores del agente Kennedy; las cosas no podían por lo menos ser buenas, al menos alguna vez, quizás la mala suerte les seguía por doquier. Muller tomó una granada de sus accesorios y lo metió en la boca del Ustanak, el estallido provocó que el monstruo le soltara, dejándolo caer al suelo, se movió con agilidad evitándolo, los demás vieron esa oportunidad y se echaron a correr por las demás puertas. Dirigiendo al grupo encabezaba el Redfield tenían que dejar ese lugar a toda prisa, tenía unas ganas inmensas de arrestar a Jake, pero no era el momento, giró su cabeza para mirar a los demás, notando al hijo de Wesker detrás suyo, y más atrás corriendo a la par, venían Claire y Leon, eso le hizo sonreír internamente, el mundo era bastante pequeño y bastardo, para traer a ese hombre a la presencia de su pequeña hermana, ni quería imaginar que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

—¿Estas herida? —Había preguntado él—

—…—

—No preguntaré si estás enfadada, porque es obvio que lo estás.

—Agente Kennedy. —Dijo sin mirarle— Sobre su cabeza.

En un segundo catastrófico dos infestados cayeron sobre el rubio derribándolo, su pistola salió volando lejos y no se detuvo hasta que chocó contra una pared, sus manos viajaron inmediatamente hasta el hombro de su atacante que forcejeaba desesperado por intentar morderlo, el segundo ya estaba también encima; movió su mano libre y lo detuvo a duras penas de la clavícula, el agente Kennedy se vio en una verdadera calamidad e internamente se preguntaba dónde estaba Claire, giró su vista y la vio de pie a su lado, apuntando con su arma hacía los dos que lo atacan, pero ella no hacía ningún movimiento.

—¡Claire!, un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.

—Ay, lo siento. —Dijo ella suavemente— Creo que me tiembla el pulso.

—¡Santo Dios, Claire!

Y dos disparos certeros llegaron, Leon empujó los cuerpos ya sin movimientos de las criaturas y se vio libre, miró a la pelirroja que levantó una ceja esperando cualquier queja o reclamo, pero esta no se dio en ningún momento, se levantó enseguida mientras sacudía sus ropas, sus miradas se cruzaron, y allí es cuando lo supo de verdad, esta mujer estaba muy enojada, un silencio de muerte se estacionó entre los dos, un duelo de miradas, Leon S. Kennedy jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo ante alguna situación, pero allí estaba ahora, había pensado mil veces, la forma en que le hablaría a Claire, como se disculparía, de qué manera pediría perdón, lo había imaginado, ensayado muchas veces en su cabeza, pero ahora ni sabía cómo continuar; estaba mirándole fijamente, con esos ojos tan hermosos que ella tenía, pero ahora tan llenos de reproche, que le hacían sentir tan culpable, pero si realizaba un análisis de la situación, tal vez podría sacar ese tipo de cosas para su provecho, aunque lo dudaba mucho, caminó hacía su arma y la levantó, la chica ya estaba en camino nuevamente, le alcanzó rápidamente, y es cuando se dieron cuenta, de que habían perdido a Chris y a Jake.

—Grandioso. —Había dicho ella— Redfield, Valentine, Muller, Wheelock, Nivans y Birkin de todas las combinaciones posibles entre esos apellidos, tenía que caerme la desgracia, consecuencia, casualidad, ironía, tenía que perderme contigo.

—Oye, no es tan malo. —Se encogió de hombros— Quizás sea el destino que me da una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Se le acercó de manera intimidatoria— En estos momentos no soy más Claire para ti, soy un soldado de la BSAA, y le agradecería Agente Kennedy que se refiera a mi como Redfield, a menos claro está que nos encontremos de nuevo con mi hermano Chris, ¡ah!, disculpa mi torpeza, aunque nos lo encontremos de nuevo, le llamaras a él Chris y a mí me seguirás diciendo Redfield, hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ¿Entendido, Agente Kennedy?

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma. —Contestó— Entonces, Señorita Redfield, estaré encantado de ser tu compañero nuevamente en una aventura de infestados, hasta que encontremos de nuevo a tu hermano, y a la agente Sherry, procuraré ser una buena compañía.

—Eso lo dudo.

—Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos.

Comenzaron a caminar intentando seguir los pasos del Redfield mayor y Muller, intentaron a través de los comunicadores pero la señal se había perdido, esta sería una larga y nada agradable caminata, Leon le miró de reojo, ella tenía una divertida arruga en medio de los ojos, le había pedido que la llamara por su apellido, nunca había visto este lado de la pelirroja, hasta cierto punto le gustaba la forma en que lo había mirado, había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, y los vellos de sus antebrazos erizarse de forma escalofriante, era un masoquista, no había duda de ello. Claire Redfield era la mujer más jodidamente sexi que él había conocido; pero eso él ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero se había empeñado en un imposible, cuando tenía que luchar por un posible, que era sin lugar a duda, su destino.

~o~

Jill sintió su cuerpo ser golpeado con una fuerza indescriptible, lo segundo que recuerda es caer estrepitosamente en caída libre, vio los pisos pasar a su lado a toda velocidad, tenía que sujetarse a algo y rápido, estiró sus manos hasta que logró agarrarse con fuerza a unas cuerdas, se impulsó hacía uno de los pisos, rodó dos veces y se incorporó en un segundo, salió corriendo rápidamente, sintió como la criatura caía en el mismo lugar que ella y comenzaba la persecución.

—Cuando una chica te diga que no, debes entender que No, es No.

Némesis la embistió con fuerza lanzándola contra un par de escritorios que se volcaron al impacto del cuerpo de la rubia, sacudió su cabeza para poder despabilarse, ese golpe le había dolido, se puso en pie y le miró, la criatura parecía casi sonreírle, se acercó a ella a pasos firmes, pero Valentine no era alguien que se daba por vencida fácilmente, comenzó a luchar con todo lo que tenía, era evidente que la muestra del virus dentro de su cuerpo le hacía tener una fuerza sobre humana, no por nada pudo patearle el trasero al Capitán Redfield y a Alomar en África, eso le hacía casi sonreír por una parte, sabía que el castaño la miraba con recelo a veces, cuando entrenaban en el gimnasio solían prologarlo durante horas, una lucha muy igual, pero si comparaba los músculos que tenía Chris, no era nada despreciable la resistencia que ofrecía ella.

—No soy la misma Jill Valentine de Raccoon City. —Había mencionado mientras se cuadraba en una pose de batalla— Es hora de que deje de correr, y te patearte el trasero.

Pronto escuchó varios disparos, directo a la cabeza del monstruo, sabía de quien se trataba esa increíble precisión de acierto, solo le podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

—¡Jill!, ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó el grito del muchacho— Yo te cubro ven hacía mi posición.

—¡Tienes que ir por Cali!, yo estoy bien.

—¡No lo haré!, eres mi compañera, no voy a dejarte sola, no es mi estilo.

—Eso lo sé Piers. —Respondió manteniéndose atenta a los movimientos de Némesis— Debes hacerlo, ella aún no te da una explicación del porqué traicionó sus creencias…

—Te voy ayudar, no podrás sola con esa cosa.

—Por favor. —Pidió— Búscala, y protégela por favor.

—No merece ser protegida, ella nos traicionó a todos.

—¿Y si estuviera siendo obligada?, ¿Y si tuviera una explicación valida?, ¿Qué harás Nivans?

Piers la observó a través de la mira telescópica, ella levantó la mirada y la cruzó prácticamente con la de él, sintió su respiración hacerse cada vez más profunda y como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, desde que había llegado a Turquía solo se había planteado una sola situación, una sola palabra que navegó en su cabeza, "Culpable", pero ahora Jill le planteaba esa otra situación, ¿Qué haría?, no quería pensar en eso, le temía a ese contexto, si ella era inocente, y estaba siendo inculpada y obligada a hacer estas horribles cosas, no estaba seguro de nada, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ¿Qué haría?

—Prométeme que estarás bien.

—Lo estaré. —Había dicho ella— Prométeme tú, que la vas a proteger.

—No voy a prometer algo así.

—Promételo, o no hay trato.

—Lo intentaré.

—Eso está mejor.

—Nos vemos luego.

Piers se movió de su posición para buscar una ruta alternativa de salida, se paró justo a la orilla del gran agujero dejado por una de las bolas de demolición, levantó su rifle y buscó al segundo monstruo con la chica a cuestas, un par de minutos y los localizó calle abajo, el segundo Némesis corría con velocidad haciéndose paso entre el muchedumbre de infestados que corrían descontrolados por la calle, ir escaleras abajo era tomar demasiado tiempo, y dudaba mucho que el ascensor funcionara, suspiró profundo al tiempo que se cruzaba el rifle a través de su pecho, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos e hizo una locura que solo sería capaz en una pesadilla. Sintió el aire rozar contra su rostro y el vértigo correr por sus venas cuando el piso desapareció sobre sus pies, el salto que había dado para alcanzar la bola de demolición había sido una locura, pero ya no podía cambiar de opinión, cayó en caída libre quizás unos cinco pisos.

En el último segundo se agarró de la cadena que sujetaba la bola de cemento, se deslizó hasta tocarla, dio un salto hasta la cabina de mando y comenzó a descender, hasta que sus zapatos tocaron el pavimento, fue allí donde pudo respirar un momento, sin perder más el tiempo salió corriendo para darle alcance a su nuevo objetivo.

Continuara…

N/A: Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, no estaba muy inspirada esta semana, quizás me complico demasiado con la historia, pero agradezco a las personas que me dejan comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Ahora a los review:

**MariangelaGuzman**: Oh, veo que te sorprendí con el capitulo pasado, para que veas que Leon es un bruto (Por cierto su actitud en RE6 me decepcionó un poco, ya basta de ir como perrito tras Ada todo el tiempo ¬¬ ), en fin me desvíe un poco, espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera, ahora si empiezo a revelar todo (Qué mentira, si lo enredé más!)… wahhh… gracias infinitas por leerme, eres una ternura. Besos.

**Vidi-chan**: Pues como viste en el capítulo anterior, Leon no es para nada el chico bueno que a veces los de Capcom nos quieren hacer creer, es malo, malo, malo, hasta yo lo odie por hacerle eso a Claire (Bueno, un poquito, aunque él es todo amor, es imposible odiarle… ¬¬ ), pues para solucionarlo, ufff.. ya veremos que se le ocurre a mi mente, y si tienes razón es su entera obligación, que Claire lo trate con el látigo del desprecio, y prometo que habrá una reconciliación, linda y tranquila (Espero). Y pues, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?, realmente me esforcé por enredarlo más (Si es que eso es posible), bueno, como siempre yo, armando un relajo completo, pero al final desenredo todo muy bien (?), bueno eso tendrás que leerlo cuando esto termine. Por cierto gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, a ver como me va con este capítulo, te mando un besote!..chaito.

**Caronte**: Hola amigo, pues que te puedo decir, todo es culpa de Leon (Sí como no!), bueno, de alguien debe ser la culpa y no puede ser de la escritora, ahora a ver como soluciona este embrollo en el que se metió, y pues ahora he armado esta maraña, quien sabe como la resolveré, pero justo ahora todo se comienza a complicar, espero sea de tu agrado. Cuídate!

**Adrianetaa3**: Me haces llorar T.T, me alegra que te guste como llevo la historia, y me has hecho muy feliz con tu review, awww… pues estoy algo loca, me alegra que te guste mi narrativa, y siii odie que Piers muriera, y como no encontré a nadie lo suficientemente bueno para él (Ya que Claire es de Leon, Sherry de Jake, Jill de Chris etc), entonces mejor no entro en conflicto, e inventé a Cali, me alegro que te guste el pj, y pues se armó un relajo, y Leon es una bestia sin control, tiene que hacer algo para reconciliarse, a ver que se le ocurre (porque yo no tengo nada que ver xD),y apoyo lo de Jake, que personaje tan sensual el que crearon, me encanta y espero que en el 7 salga otra vez…. (Ya que perdí a Piers, él estaría bien xD).. te cuidas y gracias por leer…

Gracias a todos!


	7. Desconocido

**~Desconocido~**

Martes, 17 Febrero 2015

Rusnok se paseó de forma impaciente, frente a él estaba dispuesta una mesa con múltiples computadoras, varios monitores de diferentes tamaños ubicados en una especie de telaraña, se levantaban muy arriba, al centro, se podía vislumbrar un mapa mundí con la línea del ecuador muy bien marcada, y en las demás pantallas, las Ciudades más importantes que eran atravesadas por esta línea, Ecuador, República del Congo, Kenia, Singapur entre otras; los satélites mostraban en tiempo real a las personas movilizarse de un lado a otro sin percatarse que eran observadas; un contador en cuenta regresiva era mostrado en la esquina inferior de cada pantalla; el químico se mantuvo pensativo observando diferentes cosas, levantó la vista y de reojo miró al hombre que mantenía cautivo dentro de la jaula de vidrio, desde la última vez se había mantenido callado y quieto, parado en una esquina observando un punto inexistente, su expresión sombría y sin vida llenaba de escalofrío al hombre; había pensado mil veces que esa era una mala idea, no quería experimentar con semejante sujeto de pruebas, pero órdenes eran órdenes, y quién era él para evitarlas.

Estaba el hecho de que la bioquímica Wheelock le temía, en sobremanera, fue una de las razones por la cual la mantuvieron quieta, el pánico reflejado en sus ojos no tenía precio, y no veía la hora en soltarlo nuevamente para traerla a sus manos nuevamente, pero eso era en caso de que las criaturas que soltó fracasen en su cometido, pero no quería especular, lo menos que quería era asesinar a esa mujer, y que los planes se vinieran abajo en cuestión de segundos. Mientras meditaba en sus propios pensamientos escuchó un ruido muy poderoso, levantó la vista y vio como el hombre comenzaba a golpear el vidrio una y otra vez, las descargas eléctricas del reforzamiento de metal de la jaula se movían vertiginosamente por toda la jaula, pero el hombre de ojos azules no se detuvo, golpeó con más fuerza, y más empeño, aulló feroz en un grito gutural escalofriante, Rusnok notó en pánico como el vidrio blindado que tenía comenzó a agrietarse, metió la mano en su bolsillo de forma nerviosa buscando el control remoto para aumentar el flujo de energía eléctrica; una mujer de cabellos negros de pie en las vigas a lo alto de la bodega observaba con una sonrisa divertida la situación en la que estaba el químico, metió las manos a su bolsillo y sacó un cubo color azul neón, movió sus manos ágilmente y un teclado en dimensión surgió, haciendo uso de sus habilidades de hacker comenzó a disminuir la fluctuación eléctrica de la jaula, los cierres de seguridad comenzaron a abrirse uno a uno, como con temporizadores de tiempo de cinco segundos entre ellos; la mujer miró a Rusnok poner una cara de terror cuando terminaron de abrirse todos los cerrojos y las cuatro paredes de vidrio cayeron al suelo dejando nada entre él y el hombre de la jaula.

—¡RUSNOK! —Gritó el hombre—

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Milos? —Sonrió la mujer desde arriba—

—¡Maldita Ada Wong! —Señaló el hombre mientras la miraba enojado— Siempre andas metiendo tu nariz donde no te importa.

—Claro que me importa. —Se cruzó de brazos— Si hay Dinero de por medio, claro que me importará.

—Doe. —El químico se dirigió al hombre que caminaba hacia él— No arruines las cosas, tenemos un trato.

—REDFIELD. —Comentó mirándole fijamente—

—No ha pasado nada. —Entrecerró los ojos— Nadie de la Maldita BSAA está muerto.

—Aún. —Sonrió la mujer— Si no te apresuras John Doe, perderás la oportunidad de alcanzar a Redfield.

El Sujeto que identificaron como Doe, se acercó a Rusnok en dos grandes zancadas, con una velocidad instantánea le tomó por el cuello con una sola mano y lo levantó del suelo, el hombre abrió grandemente los ojos, sintió una gran presión sobre su garganta, y como el aire comenzó a faltarle de inmediato, pataleó desesperado ante la situación en la que se encontró, pero Doe cerró mucho más su mano, Ada observaba desde el techo sabía definitivamente que era el final del viejo, utilizando su gancho salió por una abertura en el techo, mientras iba en el aire escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose y como el cuerpo del químico era estrellado contra una pared; al parecer las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. La asiática se detuvo en el techo, alrededor de la bodega había cientos de infectados, le dio curiosidad saber de qué forma el misterioso hombre saldría caminando del lugar, la espera sin embargo no fue mucha, un golpe fuerte derribó las dos puertas de metal que daban acceso a la bodega, el metal salió disparado con mucha fuerza derribando a muchos de ellos.

Doe salió por la puerta, se había vestido ya, con una larga gabardina con capucha de color negro, caminó lentamente hacia ellos, que al verle caminaron presurosos a su encuentro, Ada Wong observó desde su posición, como el hombre levantaba su mano y comenzaba a tocar a los infectados que al contacto con su mano, iban cayendo uno a uno, sus cuerpos convertidos en amasijos de podredumbre y desechos de lo que una vez fueron, siguieron caminando hacía Doe que limpió su propio camino, estaba decidido a encontrarle, de una vez por todas.

~o~

Estaba confundida, en esos momentos odiaba la batalla que había entre su cerebro y su corazón, estaba por una parte feliz de poder caminar a su lado, su perfume olía tan bien, sentía como inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, pero por otro lado, la parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba, y casi ordenaba que no le diera su merecido, sentía que con esa sentencia que le había dado no era suficiente, no sabía que pecado estaba pagando para habérselo encontrado en ese lugar, y de tantas personas en misión, justo perderse los dos, y solos, no entendía la ironía en la vida, y siempre terminaba jugándole pasadas por demás ingratas.

—El aire se siente más limpio por acá. —Comentó Leon—

—…—Se dio la vuelta y le siguió—

—¿No vas a hablarme?

—¿No vas a callarte?

—Claire.

—¿Qué quieres Leon?

Se giró a verle fijamente, sus ojos azules se clavaron como dos dagas filosas en los del rubio, que sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando ella se giró, tenía que explicarse, tenía que hacerlo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Deja que te explique.

—Explícate entonces. —Se cruzó de brazos— Tienes cinco minutos, y el tiempo ya corre.

—Tú significas mucho para mi Claire.

—¡Claro se nota mucho!

—Déjame terminar.

—…—

—Significas muchísimo para mi Claire, y yo he sentido esto por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y lo que sientes por Ada Wong?

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo?, ¿En qué sentido? —Levantó los brazos en señal de confusión— Perdóname, pero no estoy comprendiendo.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Qué? —Levantó una ceja furiosa—

—No quiero perderte.

—Ya me perdiste.

—Te quiero.

—Pero también la quieres a ella. ¿No es así?

—Claire, yo…

—He oído suficiente por hoy. Sigamos avanzando.

La pelirroja caminó hecha una furia por el pasillo, pronto encontraron una puerta de acceso secreta que en esos momentos se encontraba abierta, empujó y salió hacía una amplia habitación, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, y las paredes pintadas de blanco, siguieron avanzando hasta cruzar una segunda puerta, quizás se encontraban en alguna habitación subterránea, fuera del alcance de los infectados; pero no parecía haber nadie por ningún lugar. Las demás habitaciones estaban llenas de mesas y computadoras, y extrañas maquinas, que parecían más instrumentos de tortura que otra cosa, mientras intentaban caminar de forma sigilosa, escucharon un ruido, alguien buscaba algo en una de esas habitaciones.

Leon y Claire se acercaron cautelosamente, a descubrir de que se trataba, pronto unos disparos se escucharon y el correr de unos pasos, por uno de los pasillos venía en veloz carrera Ada Wong, seguida del segundo Ustanak. Ambos comenzaron a disparar para tratar de detenerle, pero el monstruo venía enfurecido por alguna razón, venía gritando un nombre, al tiempo que avanzaba sin detenerse.

—REDFIELD.

—Oh, un admirador. —Comento Leon— ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

—No bromees de esa forma. —Contestó la pelirroja— Esa cosa se nos echa encima.

~o~

Sherry sintió una furia crecer en su interior, mientras era cargada por ese enorme Ustanak, se preguntó mil veces porque el Virus G, el cual portaba no le había dado mejor una súper fuerza, y no una súper curación, bueno quizás no se podía tener todo en la vida, y no era momento para quejarse por tonterías, por si las cosas no podían marchar peor, había perdido su automática en la conmoción del momento, y estaba muy preocupado por la situación en la que había terminado su amigo Leon, y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle, se irguió en su posición intentando de alguna forma liberarse, se sentía como adolescente siendo secuestrada, desplomó sobre el monstruo dejando sus brazos extendidos que se movieron como de muñeca de trapo.

—¿Dónde diablos está Jake cuando se le necesitaba? —Apoyó su codo sobre la espalda de Ustanak y dejó reposar su mejilla, se ruborizó al instante al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta— Debería empezar a priorizar cosas en mi vida

—Bueno, quizás deberías empezar por algo sencillo como no dejar que te secuestren tan a menudo. —La voz de Jake la hizo levantarse y mirarle correr detrás de ella.

—Bueno, quizás esa sería una opción viable. —Suspiró— Espera un momento, yo estoy molesta contigo.

—¿Lo estás?

—Si lo estoy, ¿Cómo te atreves a sedarme y lanzarme como rata a un laberinto?

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero solo lo hice para salvarles el trasero a ti y a Kennedy.

—Esa no es una explicación válida para mí, si pudiera patearte lo haría.

—Bueno, creo que ahora no estás en una buena posición para decir algo así.

Dos disparos se escucharon que impactaron directo en el Ustanak que se giró furioso, lanzó su brazo biomecánico que se incrustó en la pared, Jake aprovechó para golpearle con fuerza, tomó a Sherry de un tirón y la lanzó por el aire, Chris la recibió pero la velocidad era mucho y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Chris? —Sherry le abrazó con fuerza— Qué alegría verte.

—También me da gusto verte Sherry.

—Oigan no es tiempo para arrumacos. —Sentenció Jake— Sería bueno que miraran acá.

—REDFIELD. —Había hablado el Ustanak de una forma casi humana—

La rubia bufó por lo bajo por la interrupción, pero no tenía muchas opciones en esos momentos, el Ustanak representaba un problema demasiado grande, comenzaron a dispararle, Chris lanzó una granada de luz, cegando a la criatura, poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder para buscar una especie de salida, tenían que buscar un espacio abierto, pronto se toparon con unas gradas que daban hacía afuera, la puerta estaba abierta, esa era una buena señal, los tres salieron presuroso por ella, y se encontraron nuevamente en la calle, escucharon esos sonidos extraños provenientes de los no vivos, Jake suspiró irritado, la calle estaba plagada de infectados, y ya comenzaban a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos.

—¡Genial! —Jake tronó sus nudillos, comenzaba a emocionarse— Vamos a patear algunos traseros.

—Tenemos que movernos, el Ustanak no tardará en darnos alcance.

Los tres comenzaron su larga faena en derrotar a los seres que los rodeaban, las cosas se ponían bastante feas para ellos, escucharon el sonido del cristal rompiéndose y como Némesis salía disparado del segundo piso del edificio y se estrellaba violentamente contra la mayoría de infectados limpiando un gran trecho, en un santiamén Jill dio un salto y cayó eficientemente sobre el pavimento, en una pose por demás espléndida. Chris se quedó observándola fijamente ante la destreza inigualable de esta mujer, el pelirrojo soltó una risita al ver la expresión en el rostro del soldado, como siempre no pudo evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico.

—Se te cae la baba.

—Cállate. —Murmuró ofendido—

Jill se incorporó, sonrió al ver a Chris aún completo y caminó hacia él, reparó en el muchacho alto de ojos azules, y en la pequeña rubia, que ya conocía; Sherry corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—Jill, que gustó verte.

—Hola Sherry, que bueno que estás bien. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—No es mi amigo. —Negó ella con la cabeza— ¿Qué amigo seda a una amiga para lanzarla a un laberinto?

—Te dije que eso era necesario. —Se excusó—

—Si claro. —Dijo sarcástica la rubia—

—Hola soy Jake. —Le extendió la mano—

—Un gusto, soy Jill. —Contestó el saludo— Oh, creo que venimos a arrestarte, o algo así.

—¿Algo así? —El pelirrojo llevó una mano a su cabeza y la pasó por su cabello corto— Bueno, podrías arrestarme después de que acabemos con todos estos idiotas.

—¿Acaso de ella si te dejas arrestar? —Murmuró Chris obviamente celoso—

—Claro que sí, ¿Acaso eres tan lento para no notar la bella mujer que hay allí?

—Chicos, chicos. —Negó con la cabeza la castaña, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Jake— Andando muchachote, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Como ordene madame.

Némesis se levantó aturdido, caminó hacía los tres que se prepararon para enfrentarle nuevamente, Jill le hizo una señal con la mano al monstruo para que viniera hacia donde ella estaba, la mujer estaba decidida a patearlo nuevamente; de dos grandes saltos esas enormes piernas alcanzaron su objetivo, la criatura pretendía sujetar a la chica por los hombros, pero la gran agilidad de la castaña dejaba asombrado a cualquiera, un par de patadas y el ser salió volando contra un poste de luz que se partió a la mitad.

Volvió a incorporarse no dispuesto a dejarle marchar, gruñó algo gutural y corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino como si hubiera escuchado algo, los demás infectados hicieron el mismo gesto y comenzaron a buscar algo, quizás algún sonido que era ininteligible para ellos, intentaron buscar con sus armas, ese algo que ponía tan inquietos a todos.

—REDFIELD. —Gritó Némesis—

—Viene port i Chris. —Dijo Sherry preocupada—

—Tranquila Sherry, todo saldrá bien.

—Eh, creo que lo he encontrado. —Había señalado Jake al mirar hacía la azotea de un edificio— ¿Eso es un espejismo, o el sol me da directamente sobre los ojos?

—Parece un… —Valentine tampoco estaba muy segura, la persona con la larga gabardina negra parecía no moverse—

Doe dio un salto desde la azotea de ese edificio, de tal vez unos 7 pisos y cayó al suelo con fuerza, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, y su rostro cubierto con la capucha, se mantuvo estático, sin mover ningún músculo, todos a su alrededor contuvieron la respiración, aguardando, se incorporó lentamente y se volvió a quedar quieto; Némesis gruñó y corrió hacía él; y como si de una película de movimientos en cámara lenta se tratase, la criatura recibió cuatro certeros golpes que lo lanzaron al suelo de espaldas, el hombre levantó un pie y lo colocó en lo que era la garganta del Némesis, se inclinó hacia él y colocó su mano, y al igual que había pasado con los infectados, este se desintegró en una podredumbre humeante y negra. Chris y Jill se giraron a verse entre ellos, eso era un problema que no esperaban encontrar.

—Oye, eso ha sido… —Jake señaló— Creo que estamos en problemas.

—REDFIELD. —Argumentó el encapuchado—

~o~

Piers Nivans corrió por la avenida intentando darle alcance al segundo Némesis que se llevaba a Wheelock, pero las criaturas le cerraban el camino, a ese paso no podría darle alcance y la perdería tarde o temprano, levantó su rifle y apuntó, las balas de grueso calibre impactaron en las articulaciones de la rodilla haciendo que este se tambaleara y cayera con ambas rodillas, dejando caer a la bioquímica que rodó por el suelo; varios disparos llegaron no permitiendo que se levantase otra vez; el francotirador notó de reojo como unos infectados se le acercaban, pero no podía perder el objetivo en su mira, murmuró por lo bajo e intentó hacer algo con ellos, pero de un tejado cercano alguien le despejó el camino, no se iba a detener a preguntar o a mirar, simplemente tenía que llegar hasta Cali.

La pelinegra quedó tendida en el suelo, mirando como Piers se acercaba, su precisión a la hora de los disparos no tenía comparación, se puso en pie y observó a ambos, tanto el Nemesis sin poder levantarse y al Francotirador acercándose más; ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el cubo de Neón color verde presionó unos botones y un reloj en cuenta regresiva se mostró, se mordió el labio inferior, ya no había tiempo que perder, si dejaba que Nivans la capturase no podría hacer nada, miró a su alrededor y notó un alcantarilla de acera abierta lo suficientemente grande para que ella entrase; salió corriendo rápidamente para sorpresa del soldado que arrugó el entrecejo, la vio lanzarse al suelo y deslizarse dentro de la alcantarilla, eso no podía estarle pasando a él.

—¡Wheelock!

Las balas se terminaron y tuvo que recargar una vez más, pero ya estaba muy cerca de Némesis que se levantó, eso no le estaba cayendo mucho en gracia, corrió de igual forma hacia el recoveco donde había desaparecido Cali y se metió, cayó de pie sobre una plataforma de cemento, arriba escuchó al ser golpear con fuerza intentando ingresar pero su enorme cuerpo no le daría la oportunidad, en los túneles escuchó correr, se cruzó el rifle por su espalda y sacó una automática y siguió el sonido de estos, el olor era nauseabundo, y el agua que corría por los pasillos era oscura, odiaba ese tipo de lugares, procuró mantenerse sobre las plataformas de cemento.

—No abuses de mi paciencia. —Mencionó él mientras sentía que se acercaba, ella ya no estaba corriendo—

No hubo ningún sonido, el francotirador observó las ratas moverse entre las rendijas, eso podría ser utilizado para su propio provecho, se mantuvo lo más sigiloso posible, sólo tenía que esperar, sabía que ella les temía, siguió avanzando hasta girar por una especie de callejón, se pegó a la pared para avanzar, escuchó un grito de pánico seguido del corretear directo hasta donde estaba, la vio pasar a su lado en veloz carrera, la tomó de un brazo con fuerza y la llevó contra la pared apoyando su antebrazo en el cuello de ella, acercó su rostro y ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras contenían el aliento.

—Basta de correr. —Exigió colocando la automática muy cerca del rostro—

—Ya me tienes soldado, no es necesaria el arma; a menos que quieras dispararme.

—Dame un motivo y lo haré.

Retiró su brazo de ella, y sin dejar de apuntar tanteó para buscar cualquier arma, Cali se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente observándole de una manera penetrante, se mantenía pegada a la pared, dejando que la mano del soldado se deslizara de forma nada recatada por su cuerpo, encontró el cubo de Neón verde, y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—No estoy armada.

—Ya lo sé. —Le dijo levantando la vista para mirarla de la misma forma, guardó su automática y se quedó allí sin decir nada—

—Te ves bien, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

—Está bien.

Metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su traje y extrajo dos pulseras metálicas, que colocó en las muñecas de la mujer, que se quejó cuando estas cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus manos, y aún más cuando los imanes de estos sellaron una muñeca contra la otra, sacó una tercera pulsera y se la colocó en su propia muñeca.

—¿Valio la pena al menos?

—Claro que no. —Murmuró evitando su mirada, se había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa—

—¿Entonces, por qué? —Le tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo— Te darán la pena de muerte, ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé. —Argumentó sin dejar de mirarle— Pero no creo salir de esta con vida, creo que nadie saldrá.

—¿Acaso tu equipo planea hacer otro ataque?

—Breakeven no atacó Turquía.

—Ahora no me vengas con eso, ¿es ese tu argumento?

—No importa si no me crees Piers. —Suspiró— Pero el problema aquí no soy yo, la BSAA se enfocó mal desde un inicio, hay un hombre, uno encerrado en una jaula de vidrio, lleva años encerrado, y ahora están a punto de liberarle.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto que dices contigo, con Rusnok y el ataque?

—Rusnok es solo uno de los cuatro pilares, ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!, deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, y ve a capturar a ese hombre, él te tiene que dar el nombre de los otros tres, algunas potencias mundiales están planeando algo inmensamente grande.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Y así quieres que te tome en serio?

—Tienes que creerme, Rusnok te sería de mucha más utilidad que yo.

—No digas tonterías, no hay nada que salga de tu boca que ahora yo pueda creer.

—Yo también te amaba. —Dijo, y él se quedó en silencio mirándole— Aún ahora, sigo haciéndolo.

—Eso viene demasiado tarde. —Arrugó el entrecejo— Ya es tarde.

—No te lo digo a ti. —Sonrió divertida mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello para atrás de su oreja— Simplemente necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, ya puedo morir sin remordimientos.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó tomándola por el antebrazo y presionándola con fuerza— Deja de intentar confundirme, ya te dije que no creo nada de lo que salga de tu boca, ahora iremos a buscar a los demás integrantes de mi equipo y saldremos de aquí y te llevaremos a la Justicia Norteamericana, junto a ese imbécil de Muller.

—¡No puedo acompañarlos!, ¡Entiéndelo!

—Vendrás, te obligaré a hacerlo.

—Si me quedo contigo y con los demás todos van a morir.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, explícate.

—...—

Piers sentía que una vena le saltaba la frente, estaba harto de ese silencio, y de la renuencia de ella a aceptar todos sus errores, pero él no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para soportar ese tipo de situaciones, estaba enojandose, y no quería perder los estribos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el estar cerca de ella, le hacía perder hasta el último atisbo de autocontrol, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar, tenía que encontrar a Chris y dársela en custodia.

—Me prohíben hablar.

—¿Así? —Murmuró mientras soltaba el agarre en su antebrazo—

—Ellos escuchan.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay micrófonos en estas mugrosas alcantarillas?

—No, el micrófono lo llevo yo. —Le miró fijamente mientras desabotonaba la chaqueta que llevaba encima— Y un reloj en cuenta regresiva, que significa sentencia de muerte para mí, para los que están cerca de mí, y para los rehenes desperdigados por toda Turquía.

—¿Qué?,¿De qué rehenes hablas?

Piers miró sorprendido, como al cuerpo de la bioquímica había una especie de reloj digital, con una cuenta regresiva, tomó el cubo que le había quitado a ella unos minutos atrás, y el contador era el mismo, pero que quería decir esa cuenta regresiva, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral, ¿acaso eso era una bomba?,¿era la razón por la cual ella estaba huyendo?

—La desarmaré.

—No, no puedes. —Casi gritó— Está conectado a un sensor especial, si me lo quito, o intentas desarmarlo, los refugiados morirán al instante.

—¿Qué dices?  
—Tienes que dejarme ir Piers. —Le miró fijamente— Te lo suplico, confía en mí.

El francotirador dudó, se le quedó mirando fijamente, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero él ya tenía su misión, una orden directa, apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que se quedaba callado.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Continuará...

N/A: Cuanto lo siento, no pude actualizar antes, espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por leerme.

N/T: John Doe: Así se le llama a las personas desconocidas xD

**Gabtedr**o: Holas :3, jejejeje si Piers es todo un capo como dices, yo amo este personaje, lastima lo que le pasó en RE6, pero siempre vivirá en mi corazón (Awww que romántico), y pues allí voy tratando de no armar un relajo en esta historia, iré poniendo cosas bonitas entre las parejas, y enredandolas más jejejeje.. malvada….

**Vidi-chan**: Gomen, me tardé un montón, estoy desfasada con el tiempo, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, ofreciéndote una dosis semanal, y pues si, he metido muchos enemigos difíciles, pero ahora más o menos te darás una idea por donde voy con ellos (Creo xD), y ahora con el encapuchado, ¿quién crees que sea Vidi-chan?, ¿te atreves a adivinar?, a ver si te doy una sorpresa, o quizás tú ya sabes de quien se trata, con lo de Leon y Claire, no lo sé, Leon es un poco bruto a ratos, particularmente no creo que se pueda amar a dos personas a la vez, pero quien sabe, quizás si se pueda, a ver como soluciona ese enredo, y ya apareció Wong!, a complicarle más la vida a todos. Un beso!

**Saga**: Holas!.. wahhh muchas gracias Saga-chan por leerme, me alegra que te guste la historia, y que me leas, hoy también puse algo de CLEON, pero Leoncito sigue siendo muy cruel, pero al menos es sincero, ¿Crees que merece el perdón de Claire?, yo digo que primero se aclare y no ande soltando la lengua tan a la ligera, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Raven's**: Hola, jejejeje, no puedo responder a tu pregunta, el tipo de la jaula, es…. Uuuuu… espero sorprenderte cuando revele quien es, y como ves ya anda libre, buscando a REDFIELD, ya lo encontró, o quizás no… =)

**Caronte**: Mi amigo, gracias por leerme, me alegro que te guste como va el capítulo, y pues no puedo decir nada del sujeto de la jaula, ya ves que comienza a tomar protagonismo, y yo enredo más la historia a medida que avanza, espero no hacer un nudo ciego y no poder desenredarlo. Gracias por pasarte.

**MariangelaGuzman**: Holitas!..como andas?!, gracias, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues CLEON esta en problemas, aunque a decir verdad, todos están en problemas, ahora que se salió el loco de la jaula… jejejeje, la cosa se pondrá fea!, bueno esperemos que no tanto, y Leon sufrirá más, o quizás lo haga Claire por la actitud de este, aunque ese será el menor de sus problemas, wahh sale mi lado malvado a flote, espero hayas disfrutado con este capitulo, perdona la tardanza, y claro que leere tu historia, me avisas cuando este subida. = )

**Adrianetaa3**: Holas!, jajajaja, si, sí Claire quiere jalarle las orejas a Leon, pero pues esta la batalla de su mente vs su corazón, ¿Quién crees que gane?, jajajaja, bueno, ya apareció la Ada, ahora Leon esta partido otra vez, que hombre tan indeciso, ¿Quieres que lo golpee?, di que sí, di que si. Awww.. .me gusta el nombre que le has dado Caliers, jejeje, puse algo de ellos también, ya confesó que ella también lo amaba, o lo ama, estoy confundida, pero ¿Por qué se largó dejándolo solito?, también merece una tunda, espero tenga una buena justificación, y pues creo que he dejado botado a Chris y Jill, pero también tengo algo lindo preparado para ellos, tenme paciencia jejeje, el hombre de la jaula ya salió, y grita como zombie REDFIELD!... espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y perdona la tardanza.

**i-chan**: Amiguis!... awww eres un amor, gracias por leerme a pesar de que hay muchos personajes que no vas a conocer, pero ya sabes donde encontrarme para preguntarme, y así te pongo al corriente. =)

Nos leemos!


End file.
